Mi Reflejo
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Basado en la pelicula de disney suke es un bello doncel que debe suplantar a su padre Itachi en la guerra del país del fuego contra los Akatsuki. En el camino debe comprender su verdadero valor y de paso conocer a su rubio amor NARUSASU
1. Enter Sasuke

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, yo solo lo utilizó para mis planes yaoistas XD.

Atención: esta es una historia basada en la película de Disney "Mulán", es un NaruSasu, no es idéntica pero si parecida, aclaro que no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo por diversión XD

En el lejano país del fuego…

En la muralla de norte se podía ver claramente a varios soldados en su guardia nocturna hasta que uno de ellos escuchó el sonido de un halcón. Pronto cientos de ganchos (así se llaman? O.o) con sogas arribaron el muro de la gran muralla. Sorprendido el guardia echó a correr con rumbo al puesto de vigilancia.

-Nos están atacando ¡enciendan la señal!- gritó el guardia.

Se detuvo cuando el enemigo lo sorprendió frente a él bloqueando su camino. Sin embargo subió rápido la escalera de madera para alcanzar la señal. El enemigo intentó detenerlo pero llegó a tiempo y tomó una antorcha. Se quedó estático cuando una figura alta encapuchada apareció frente a él, el halcón se posó en el hombro del encapuchado. Esa presencia… era de…

No perdió tiempo y encendió el podio iluminando la noche con una enorme llama. De inmediato en los demás puestos de vigilancia comenzaron a iluminarse las enormes señales. El encapuchado observó todo en silencio, el guardia lo miró desafiante.

-Ahora todo el país del fuego sabe que estás aquí- dijo el hombre.

El encapuchado sonrió –Perfecto-

NxSNxS

Palacio del emperador del país de fuego…

Tres hombres entraron a la sala principal de dicho palacio, todo adornado al estilo de una poderosa dinastía, era un lugar enorme, al frente estaba un trono de color dorado elevado y con una pequeña escalinata alfombrada de color rojo y dorado. Los tres hombres llegaron al pie de la escalinata y se arrodillaron en señal de respeto.

En el trono estaba un hombre de edad madura, cabellos plateados desordenados cubriendo su cara con una máscara negra y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. A su lado su asistente parecido a una serpiente de tez increíblemente pálida y cabello negro lacio y largo con ojos amarillos.

Entre los recién llegados estaban dos soldados, entre ellos el capitán de cabello rubio cual sol, tez blanca y ojos cual cielo despejado, muy atractivo y de amable sonrisa. El rubio levanto la mirada hacia el hombre en el trono.

-Majestad los Akatsuki han traspasado la muralla del norte- informó el rubio.

-Imposible, es la mejor muralla- dijo Orochimaru.

-Madara es el líder- dijo el rubio y el emperador entrecerró los ojos –Pondré las tropas alrededor del palacio de inmediato- dijo.

El emperador se puso de pie de inmediato –No Minato, las tropas deben proteger al pueblo- ordenó –Orochimaru, envía avisos de reclutamiento a los pueblos, convoca y recluta a toda la gente posible-

Orochimaru asintió escribiendo todo en su libreta.

Minato se puso de pie-Disculpe Kakashi-san, pero creo que mis tropas pueden detenerlo- dijo seriamente.

-No quiero correr ningún riesgo capitán, un arroz puede inclinar la balanza, un hombre podría ser a diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota- dijo sabiamente.

NxSNxS

En una granja cualquiera en un pueblo cualquiera del país del fuego…

-Callado… reservado… - un chico estaba en su habitación jugando con el arroz de su desayuno -con gracia… educada… -un bocado de arroz y seguía hablando al mismo tiempo que masticaba- delicado… refinado… -en su antebrazo estaba plasmando con tinta un lindo "acordeón" -equilibrado… -dio el último pincelazo -puntual…- dijo y se escuchó el sonido de un gallo, de inmediato soltó el pincel y dejó el desayuno a medio terminar -¡es tarde!- exclamó saliendo de la cama a toda velocidad.

Se trataba de un hermoso adolescente de 16 años, de piel blanca como la lecha y suave como la porcelana, de ojos negros cual pozo profundo y cabello negro cual noche con reflejos azulados, largo hasta su cintura con mechones que enmarcaban su cara, de facciones finas y delicadas, labios delgados y sonrosados, además del lindo rosa de sus mejillas, de cuerpo delgado con cintura marcada y figura delicada, en resumen una belleza.

El atolondrado chico corrió por toda la casa buscando y gritando -¡hermanito! ¡Hermanito!- decía al mismo tiempo que soplaba la tinta en su brazo para que secara. Estaba por volver a gritar cuando en el piso vio a un lindo perrito de color blanco con manchas negras –Ah, ahí estás ¿quién es el perro más listo del mundo?- sonrió el chico agachándose para levantar al perrito que dormía hasta que el chico lo cargó poniéndolo de pie, el can comenzó a ladrar y a mover la colita feliz –Vamos amigo, ayúdame con las tareas de hoy- dijo el moreno cargando un saco pequeño de semillas, con habilidad y una soga ató el saco al collar del perro y luego ató una vara con un hueso colgando de un extremo de manera que quedara frente a los ojos del perrito que embobado comenzó a correr intentando atrapar el hueso que flotaba frente a sus ojitos negros.

El chico sonrió mientras abría la puerta para que el perrito saliera de la habitación, el can echó a correr por toda la granja dejando un rastro de semillas detrás de sí, al instante las gallinas salieron corriendo detrás de él para comer semillas. Pasó delante de los establos, por delante de la casa, por todo el patio hasta llegar al templo de los ancestros.

Dentro del recinto se encontraba un hombre joven orando, era casi idéntico al chico de la casa, sólo que él era de tez más bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro largo atado en una coleta baja, ojeras adornaban su rostro de facciones maduras pero no le restaban atractivo. Su cuerpo además era más atlético y fornido. Se encontraba arrodillado frente a las tablas con los nombres de sus ancestros.

-Honorable ancestros ayuden por favor a Sasuke a impresionar a la casamentera hoy- decía el hombre, de repente entro el can dejando su rastro de semillas alrededor, de inmediato las gallinas entraron al recinto llenando de ruido el lugar mientras el hombre permanecía tranquilo orando –Ayúdenlo por favor- rogó.

Mientras Sasuke llegó al templo, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con una pequeña tetera y un vasito, miró de reojo como el perrito estaba a dos patas intentando alcanzar su hueso con sus patitas y el hocico abierto boqueando para alcanzar su preciado premio. Sasuke sonrió y se hincó bajando el hueso para el can que de inmediato comenzó a saborearlo.

Sasuke se levanto echando a andar hacia el templo son mirar hacia adelante –Padre te traje tu… ¡ah!- decía hasta que chocó con su padre que recién salía del recinto, soltó la bandeja pero afortunadamente su padre cogió la tetera al vuelo que se había atorado con su bastón por el cordón que tenía. El vaso y la bandeja se estrellaron en el piso y se rompieron.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó el mayor sorprendido.

Sasuke sonrió –Traigo repuesto- dijo sacando otro vaso de su bolsillo –Los doctores dijeron 3 vasos de té en la mañana y tres en la noche- decía vaciando un poco de té de la teterita en el vaso mientras el mayor intentaba que le hiciera caso, luego el chico puso el vaso en la mano del mayor.

-Sasuke ya deberías estar en la ciudad con Deidara, contamos contigo para…- decía Itachi comprensivo.

-Para mantener el honor de la familia- interrumpió Sasuke que ya se conocía ese discurso de memoria de tantas veces que Itachi se lo había dicho –No te preocupes padre, no los decepcionaré- dijo mientras se bajaba las mangas para que no se le viera el acordeón en el antebrazo. Se dio la vuelta echando a andar con rumbo a los establos -¡deséame suerte!- gritó mientras se marchaba.

-Date prisa- dijo Itachi y luego miró al perro que tenía el hueso en el hocico y se le asomaban los extremos en los cachetes, sudó una gotita y echo a andar con dirección al recinto –iré a orar un poco más- dijo.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en la ciudad cerca del pueblo cualquiera del país del fuego…

Se veía mucha gente caminando de aquí para allá con sus carretas, comprando corriendo, todo un caos lleno de ajetreo. En la acera cerca de una esquina estaba un chico muy nervioso caminando de un lado a otro, esperando. Era un hombre joven de apariencia femenina, cabello dorado y largo como una cascada atado en media coleta alta con un mechón que le cubría uno de sus dos ojos de un color azul precioso.

-Uchiha Deidara- llamó una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos molotitos uno a cada lado de su cabeza y de ojos castaños -¿tu hija no ha llegado? La casamentera no es una mujer con paciencia- dijo entrando a su establecimiento.

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior mirando al cielo –Tenía que llegar tarde hoy, ¿Por qué no le pidió suerte a los ancestros?- dijo con frustración.

Una mujer madura se paró a su lado, era igualita a Sasuke pero mucho más grande y femenina -¿los ancestros? ¿Ellos como van a darte suerte? ¡Están muertos!- dijo la mujer enseñando la pequeña jaulita que llevaba en su mano, dentro estaba una pequeña grillita de color rojo –Aquí tenemos toda la suerte que necesitamos- dijo y miró cómplice a la grillita –Es tu momento de demostrar quién eres-

"¿yo? Me llamo Karin un gusto en conocerle"

La mujer se tapó los ojos y comenzó a andar para atravesar la calle.

"¡soy muy joven para morir!" la grillita se tapó los ojos.

-Mikoto-san no- gritó Deidara intentando detenerla pero la mujer no se detuvo. Los comerciantes con sus carretas comenzaron a evitar a la mujer, chocando unos contra otros causando un gran desastre. Entre carrozas y tablas destrozadas la mujer llegó a salvo del otro lado de la calle. Mikoto se volteó sonriente.

-¡si! ¡Este grillo es el de la suerte!- gritó Mikoto triunfante.

"ay madre" y se desmayo.

Deidara miró reprobatoriamente a su suegra. En eso se escuchó el trotar de un caballo y apareció Sasuke montando un hermoso caballo gris de crines naranjas.

Sasuke se detuvo frente al rubio y de un salto bajo del caballo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡ya estoy aquí!- exclamó feliz pero Deidara lo miró reprobatoriamente cruzándose de brazos -¿qué?- dijo extrañado –pero mamá yo…-

-Basta de excusas, debes prepararte – dijo Deidara tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el establecimiento de Ten Ten.

Mikoto tomó al caballo para guiarlo a un pequeño establo.

"Pobre grillita ¿estas bien?" el caballo miraba a la grillita que recién recupero el conocimiento.

"gracias, estoy bien me llamo Karin" se presentó.

"Juugo, un placer"

NxSNxS

Al entrar en el establecimiento Ten Ten de inmediato apareció para examinar a su cliente.

-"miren este lindo retoño"- el cabello de Sasuke estaba lleno de ramitas –"querida he visto peor"- Ten Ten empujó a Sasuke detrás de un biombo y sin miramientos lo desvistió –"hay que quitar lo feo"-Sasuke gritó cuando Ten Ten lo empujó a una tina llena de agua y burbujas, cayó dentro salpicando todo –"serás un primor"- cantó la castaña quitando el biombo.

Sasuke emergió del agua, su largo cabello le cubría la cara, se lo quitó y se abrazó a si mismo temblando de frío –Está helada- le dijo a Deidara que se acercó.

-Estaría caliente si hubieras estado aquí a tiempo- dijo el rubio sonriente.

Ten Ten le vació una cubeta de agua encima al moreno y comenzó a tallarle es cabello creando espuma mientras el moreno hacía gestos por la brusquedad de la chica –"a lavar y a secar, deslumbrante de voy a dejar"- y luego tomó unas botellas con líquidos de aromas los cuales les vació encima –"esta fórmula no va a fallar, nos vas a brindar honor"-

Deidara tomó una esponja y el brazo de Sasuke para comenzar a lavarlo pero vio las anotaciones en el antebrazo del chico –Sasuke ¿qué es esto?- dijo extrañado y mirando acusatoriamente al moreno.

Sasuke se apenó tiñendo un poco de rosa sus mejillas –Emm, notas… para no olvidar nada- dijo de inmediato apartando su brazo.

Mikoto le tendió a Deidara la jaulita con la grillita –Sostén esto, necesitarás mas suerte de la que creí- dijo la mujer alejándose luego de ahí.

Nxsnxs

Al rato estaba Sasuke ya vestido con ropa ligera, su cabello seco, y dos mujeres muy extrañas estaban peinándolo -"ya verás por aquí, los varones pelearán por ti"- le amarraron el cabello acercándole luego un espejo –"con fortuna y un peinado así, nos vas a brindar honor"-(aquí imagínenselo como quieran, pero si lleva un vestido XD)

Nxsnxs

Ahora caminaban por el patio de una vecindad donde había muchas mujeres siendo arregladas también con un estilo ligeramente diferente al suyo.

-"a su familia gran honor el doncel va a brindar"- Sasuke se detuvo frente a una mesa donde dos señores jugaban ajedrez, con una rápida vista examinó la situación y movió una ficha alegrando a uno de ellos por la excelente jugada mientras el otro no se la creía –"si un buen partido es el bien podría ganar"-

Deidara apareció y se lo llevó a rastras de ahí mirando apenado a los varones que seguían en su juego.

Nxsnxs

Ahora estaban en otra habitación vistiendo al moreno con un kimono de colores celestes con adornos de flores en las orillas.

-"debes ser especial"- dijo una de las mujeres que lo vestía colocándole otra prenda encima.

-"calmado"- dijo otra midiendo su cuello con una cinta métrica, casi ahorcándolo, Sasuke tiró de la cinta impidiendo que la mujer le siguiera asfixiando.

-"obediente"- dijo Deidara haciendo que soltara la cinta.

-"muy servicial"- dijo la mujer de la cinta sujetando la prenda de antes con un listón en su cintura a modo de faja.

-"gusto fino"- dijo Deidara sujetando un extremo de la faja.

-"y figura ideal"- dijo la otra y entre ella y Deidara jalaron la faja sacándole el aire y remarcando más su estrecha cintura.

-"nos vas a brindar honor"- todos miraban satisfechos su trabajo.

Nxsnxs

Caminaban de nuevo por el patio, las amplias mangas del kimono cubrían sus manos, y la parte de abajo era muy larga por lo que no se le veían los pies y se arrastraba un poco la parte inferior.

-"servimos al imperio que a los Akatsuki va a vencer"- unos niños jugaban con espadas de madera, una niñita jugaba con su muñeca hasta que los niños vándalos se la arrebataron y echaron a correr, Sasuke molesto les quitó la muñeca a los niños y se la devolvió a su dueña que abrazo a su muñeca con cariño.

(Me van a perdonar la letra en esta parte porque no tengo ni idea de que dice aquí XP)

Nxsnxs

Por último llevaron a Sasuke a otra habitación done lo maquillaron con tonos suaves remarcando la dulzura de sus facciones.

-"nos vas a bridar honor"- Deidara sacó de entre sus ropas un paquetito de tela, lo abrió sacó una hermosa peineta con una flor roja, el rubio la tomó y con delicadeza la colocó en el peinado del azabache admirándolo.

-Ya estás listo- dijo con dulzura.

Mikoto entro llevando varias cosas en las manos –Aun no- dijo y se acercó al azabache que ya estaba de pie –una manzana para la serenidad- dijo embutiéndole una manzana roja en la boca al chico, Sasuke se la quito masticando el trozo que le había quedado en la boca-un pendiente para el equilibrio- era uno con la forma del jin y el jan, se lo escondió en la faja –"un collar de jade, orgullosa lleva"- dijo la mujer poniéndole un collar al moreno para luego recibir la jaulita de la grillita que Deidara tenía –"y un grillito suerte da"- se la escondió en la ropa –"así no habrá problema"- dijo Mikoto sonriente

"esto no me da buena espina, pero él es un chico muy lindo"

Nxsnxs

Saliendo del establecimiento caminaba un lindo moreno con un hermoso kimono.

-"voy con fe a pedir que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir"- cantaba el moreno mirando al cielo y luego volteando a ver a su madre y abuela –"mis ancestros han de intervenir y a mi padre daré honor"- miró al frente donde ya estaban varias chicas y chicos con el mismo rumbo que él.

-"La casamentera vamos ay qué miedo vamos, ¡vamos!"- Deidara le llevó presuroso la sombrilla que debía llevar y él hecho a correr levantando un poco el atuendo que llevaba para no tropezarse.

-"cielo azul que cuidar, su destino pronto va a cambiar"- Sasuke llevaba la sombrilla al hombro caminando descuidadamente y de manera muy femenina, luego vio a las otras chicas que caminaban derechas y con la cabeza en alto, la sombrilla entre sus manos delante de ellas como su fuera un bastón, se apenó un poco e imitó la postura de las demás.

-"muñequitas hechas para amar, dignas de un aparador"-

"nos vas a brindar, nos vas a brindar, nos vas a brindar, nos vas a brindar honor"

Todas se colocaron en fila delante de una casa al fondo de la calle, abrieron las sombrillas y se hincaron detrás de ellas, Sasuke imitó todo casi al mismo tiempo así que cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa, ya todo estaba como debía. Toda la gente miraba todo apartado del sitio, hasta el frente estaban Mikoto y Deidara algo preocupados, esperanzados también.

Una mujer salió de la casa, era muy joven, de cabello rosa y corto peinado en un moño alto, ojos verdes cual jade y piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba un kimono tradicional y una libreta y un lápiz en las manos, su gesto era muy adusto y frívolo, leyó en voz alta el primer nombre de su lista.

-Uchiha Sasuke- habló la mujer.

-¡presente!- exclamó Sasuke casi saltando de su sitio.

Sakura lo miró con fastidio y se dio la vuelta –hablando sin pedir permiso- dictó y entró a la casa.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente, no debía de hacer eso.

"¿pero qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer?" la grillita estaba indignada.

-Esta comió mucho picante- murmuró Mikoto a Deidara.

Sasuke siguió a la casamentera dentro de la residencia y se cerraron las puertas.

NxSNxS

Dentro Sakura examinaba con ojo crítico a Sasuke, lo rodeó mirando todo su cuerpo como si fuera un buitre. Al final se apartó anotando cosas en su lista.

-Muy delgado, no será bueno para procrear- gruñó por lo bajo la pelirosa.

"maldición, me aburro aquí, hay que explorar" la grillita abrió la jaula y saltó posándose en el hombro de Sakura "miren quien habla de delgados, esta mas plana que una tabla" se burló Karin.

Sasuke vio a la grillita y de inmediato la cogió con su mano cubierta por la manga del kimono.

"oye, espera" se quejó Karin buscando escapar varias veces, pero el moreno solo intentaba meterla en su jaula.

De repente Sakura se volteó y Sasuke no quedándole de otra se metió a la grillita en la boca.

"ay! Está todo mojado y oscuro aquí dentro" se quejaba Karin.

-Recita el último de los preceptos- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al moreno.

-mju- asintió el moreno sacando de entre su ropa un abanico, lo abrió agitándolo frente a su cara mientras que escupía a un lado a la grillita.

"¡waaaa!" salió disparada sin rumbo.

-¿y bien Sasuke?- dijo Sakura esperando.

Sasuke levantó la mano con el abanico bajando su manga lo suficiente para leer su acordeón.

-cumplir las obligaciones con calma y respeto…- leyó con dificultad, al final el agua del baño si había borrado un poco la tinta –también reflexionar antes de cantar ¡actuar!- se corrigió de último minuto –Eso te brindara honor y gloria- terminó mientras Sakura lo rodeaba con minuciosidad. Suspiró pero se exaltó cuando la pelirosa tomó su mano arrebatándole el abanico y viendo si no tenía nada escrito en él.

Sasuke sonrió cuando vio que la rosa no descubrió su truco y le devolvió el abanico malhumorada.

-por acá- gruñó la pelirosa jalando al azabache con rumbo a la mesa de té, lo soltó quedando en su mano la tinta del acordeón del moreno. La pelirosa se acercó a una tetera que estaba sobre un calentador, la tomó y la puso en la mesa –Ahora sirve el té- Sasuke se arrodilló frente a la mesa tomando la tetera descuidadamente ya que vio la mano de la rosa manchada de tinta mientras la pelirosa seguía hablando –para complacer a tus futuros suegros debes mostrarte en el sentido de la dignidad- dijo la rosa pasando sus dedos alrededor de su boca dejándose una barba de candado pintada con la tinta embarrada. Sasuke estaba enlelado con lo que hacia la rosa sin darse cuenta, servía el té según él más sin embargo estaba derramándolo en la mesa -y refinamiento- con esa palabra el moreno salió de su letargo y atinó a servir el té en una taza –También debes de ser equilibrado-

Sasuke vio unas antenitas asomando de la taza de té, miró y se sorprendió de ver en el té a la grillita.

"Esto es tan relajante" pensaba la grillita haciendo sonidos placenteros mientas se sumergía un poco más en el té como si estuviera en las aguas termales.

Sasuke estaba por sacarla cuando Sakura tomó la taza de té.

-Emm, disculpe- dijo Sasuke intentando detenerla.

-¡y callado!- gritó Sakura reprendiéndolo. Sasuke se calló mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver a la pelirosa oliendo el té y a Karin emerger de la bebida, si eso seguía así la pelirosa se tragaría a la grillita.

-Emm, ¿podría devolverme eso un momento?- dijo Sasuke subiéndose a la mesa e intentando quitarle la taza de té a la pelirosa, ésta no soltó la tasa y ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Sasuke se cayó de espaldas en la mesa, por la fuerza Sakura cayó también hacia atrás y el té se le derramó encima, Karin corrió a esconderse entre su ropa.

"diablos, esta tipa no tiene nada de nada"

-¡Eres un tonto!- gritó la pelirosa furiosa a punto de abalazarse sobre el moreno pero comenzó a sentir algo entre su ropa, un cosquilleo insoportable, retrocedió intentando sacarse esa cosa que sentía en su ropa. Tropezó con el calentador tirando el carbón encendido que contenía y luego cayó sobre el comenzando a quemarse el trasero. De inmediato saltó echando a brincar por todo el lugar gritando como loca e intentando apagarse.

Sasuke tomó su abanico y le echó aire en un intento de apagarla pero ocurrió lo contrario las llamas ardieron en el kimono de la pelirosa. Sakura gritó con más fuerza tirándose sobre la mesa la cual destrozó si apagarse aún.

Afuera las personas escuchaban los gritos. Mikoto sonrió.

-Creo que este arroz ya se coció ¿tu no?- le dijo a Deidara.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y salió la pelirosa incendiándose y gritando como loca que alguien la apagara. Entonces salió Sasuke con la tetera en manos y le vació todo su contenido encima a la pelirosa la cual se paró en seco toda mojada y apagada, su maquillaje se corrió dejándola horrible. Sasuke miró que todos los veían, le devolvió la tetera a la pelirosa y se alejó de ella cubriéndose un poco la cara por la pena.

"fue divertido, pero creo que metí en problemas a Sasuke…" Karin huyó detrás del moreno y de un brinco alcanzó su jaulita encerrándose de nuevo.

Sasuke llegó a los brazos de Deidara con una fúrica pelirosa detrás de él.

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA!- gritó Sakura destrozando la tetera a los pies de Sasuke, lo miró con odio –podrás parecer un novio pero no brindarás honor a tu familia ¡NUNCA!- gritó y se metió de nuevo a su casa.

Sasuke sintió una opresión muy fea en su pecho, toda la gente los estaba mirando, la gente empezó a irse y él solo pudo mirar el suelo, Mikoto miró mal a la pelirosa y cogió la mano del moreno, Deidara lo abrazó por los brazos.

NxSNxS

Sasuke abrió el portón de su casa, era tarde y a sus espaldas llevaba a Juugo, su caballo. Entró y cerró encontrándose a Itachi en la entrada de su casa, el mayor le sonrió levemente pero él no pudo darle la cara, siguió al establo para poder dejar ahí a Juugo. Itachi lo miró con tristeza, Sasuke se veía tan frágil y deprimido.

El moreno le quitó las riendas a Juugo.

"creo que hice algo muy malo" dijo Karin.

"tranquila, Sasuke no te culparía por nada" dijo Juugo comenzando a beber agua de su contenedor.

Sasuke le acaricio las crines y se apartó mirando su reflejo en el agua del bebedero, suspiró.

-"mira bien, nunca voy a ser un novio ideal"- comenzó a cantar mientras se quitaba los aretes y el collar, a lo lejos miró a Deidara acercándose a Itachi, sus padres, ambos se miraron con tristeza –"o un buen hijo"-

Camino por su casa hasta llegar a los bambú, agarró la jaulita de la grillita y la abrió dejando a Karin libre sobra una hoja de las plantas.

-"No sabré tal papel jamás tomar"-

"Sasuke lo siento mucho" la grillita lo miró con tristeza.

-"ahora sé que al demostrar quien realmente soy"- Caminó hasta el puente en el estanque de su casa subiéndose a la barandilla, dio un par de pasos y brinco a la orilla del estanque donde se elevaba una gran estatua de un dragón de piedra –"gran dolor podía causar"-

-"¿quién es quién veo ahí?" se recargó en la estatua –"su mirar fijo en mí"- levantó su mirada al cielo –"y que en mi reflejo no reconocí~~"-

"un poco más, no te dejaré solo Sasuke" Karin atravesaba el estanque sobre una hoja de lirio remando con una varita. Saltó a la orilla y vio a Sasuke subiendo las escaleras con rumbo al templo de los ancestros.

-"No puedo continuar"- Sasuke miraba las lápidas de sus ancestros donde claramente se podía ver su reflejo –"esta gran falsedad"- se arrodilló haciendo reverencia a sus ancestros y luego mirando de frente su reflejo –"Cuando en mi reflejo yo"- con una de sus mangas se retiró el maquillaje de la cara –"me veré en verdad~~"- llevó sus manos a su cabello –"cuando en mi reflejo yo"- desamarró su cabello y se puso de pie sosteniendo la peineta entre sus manos –"me veré en verdad"- salió del lugar.

"Sasuke…" Karin lo veía desde lejos con tristeza.

NxSNxS

Sasuke estaba sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol de cerezos, jugaba con sus largos mechones de cabello, se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, al parecer no hacía más que llevar desgracias a su familia, ya había sido suficiente con el accidente que había sucedido con su padre, él no era capaz de hacer nada por Itachi, su condición como doncel lo rebajaba tanto como a una mujer, no era capaz ni de conseguir la aprobación de una casamentera para conseguir un buen esposo.

"no sirvo para nada" pensó deprimido.

Escuchó un ruido y por un lado llegó Itachi sosteniéndose con su bastón. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, sentía tanta vergüenza. Itachi lo miró con tristeza y se sentó a su lado sosteniendo el bastón con sus manos entre sus piernas. No sabía que decirle a su hijo, estuvo en silencio mirando a su alrededor, suspiró y se decidió a hablar.

-Valla valla, que hermosos retoños tenemos este año- comentó como quien habla del clima, y era cierto, muchas de las flores del cerezo aún eran pequeños botones –Mira ese, aún está cerrado- dijo Itachi señalando un botón de los de más arriba y sonrió, Sasuke estaba poniéndole atención mirando fijamente el botón –Apuesto a que cuando florezca- Itachi tomó la peineta y le recogió un poco el cabello para poder mirar su carita –será el más hermoso de todos- concluyó colocándole la peineta, Sasuke mostró una linda sonrisa sincera. Itachi le devolvió el gesto.

A lo lejos se escucharon los tambores.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Sasuke curioso.

Todos en la casa se acercaron a la puerta principal, Itachi salió a la calle, Sasuke quería seguirlo pero Deidara lo detuvo.

-Sasuke quédate adentro- dijo el rubio saliendo detrás de Itachi.

Mikoto carraspeó y señaló el techo de la muralla por donde podría subirse. Sasuke de inmediato trepó por la barda y se asomó a la calle, había tres jinetes montados en sus caballos, uno de ellos era un tipo con un extraño parecido a una serpiente, la gente estaba fuera de sus casas observando a los tres hombres.

-Ciudadanos, traigo una proclamación de la ciudad imperial, los Akatsuki han invadido el país del fuego- dijo Orochimaru y la gente se asustó –Por ordenes del emperador un hombre de cada familia deberá enlistarse en el ejercito del emperador- sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer los nombres de la lista -¡la familia Asakura!- un hombre se acercó y le dieron un pergamino que aceptó con una leve reverencia -¡la familia Tseng!- otro hombre se acercó pero su hijo lo detuvo, era más joven y atlético, se ofreció a relevar a su padre aceptando el pergamino por su padre-¡La familia Uchiha!-

-No- dijo Sasuke, con miedo, su padre estaba herido permanentemente, no podía volver a pelear, sería blanco fácil en una guerra, pero no había ningún otro varón en la familia, su madre era un doncel al igual que él y su abuela era una mujer.

Itachi se paró recto entregando su bastón a su esposo y caminó con elegancia y rectitud hacia el hombre que le daría el pergamino con las órdenes del emperador. Sasuke lo vio todo desde la muralla.

Itachi se inclinó delante del hombre –Estoy dispuesto a servir al emperador- dijo seriamente. El hombre le tendió el pergamino pero…

-Padre no puedes ir- Sasuke corrió por la calle y se interpuso entre Itachi y el soldado.

-Sasuke- dijo Itachi algo sorprendido.

-Por favor señor mi padre ya ha peleado valientemente…- decía el moreno al soldado.

-¡silencio!- interrumpió Orochimaru atravesándose con su caballo colocándose delante de Sasuke –Señor debería enseñarle a su hijo doncel a no abrir la boca en presencia de un hombre- dijo con dignidad.

Sasuke se mordió el labio y miró a su padre.

-Sasuke me estas deshonrando- dijo Itachi sin voltear a verlo, un doncel nunca debía hablar si no le preguntaban nada, no debía faltarle el respeto a un varón.

Mikoto se acercó y obligó a Sasuke a retroceder. Orochimaru le tendió el pergamino al mayor de los Uchiha.

-En el campamento Rasengan mañana- dijo la serpiente.

-Si señor- dijo Itachi tomando el pergamino y dándose la vuelta echando a andar a su casa ignorando el dolor en su pierna y pasando de largo a Deidara que le tendía su bastón. Sasuke y Mikoto lo siguieron en silencio, los tres se miraron con tristeza, Itachi tenía que partir y probablemente ya no lo volverían a ver…

NxSNxS

Itachi estaba frente a un closet en el dojo de su casa, abrió las puertas del armario y miró su armadura con la que había librado tantas peleas en antaño. Tomó su espada y la sacó de su funda observando su brillante resplandor, su fiel espada…

Sasuke observaba afuera en el pasillo en penumbras.

Itachi comenzó a recorrer el dojo moviendo la espada, agitándola y blandiéndola como el profesional que era, tantos movimientos, tanta pasión y entrega… aquella que dejó olvidada en el campo de batalla años atrás al igual que su salud…

Un movimiento en falso y cayó al piso con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, soltó su espada y comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso hasta una columna donde se apoyó para ponerse de pie. Sasuke estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarlo cuando cayó pero consideró mejor mantenerse al margen, ya había metido la pata con Itachi enfrente de mucha gente ese día.

Itachi miró al techo, siendo sinceros no creía salir de eso con vida, y no le importaba morir o no con tal de defender su patria pero… ¿Qué pasaría con su amada familia? su esposo estaría destrozado, su madre lloraría mares pero su Sasuke… su pequeño… aún era un botón… y él quería verlo florecer…

NxSNxS

En la cena todos comían en un denso silencio, Sasuke servía el té, pensando en su padre, en todo lo ocurrido ese día, no era justo… no debía ser así… de todas las familias la suya era la más pequeña y rota… no tenían mucho dinero ni riquezas, pero eran felices así, eran agradecidos con lo que tenían y aún así… le estaban por arrebatar a su padre, aquel que siempre creyó en él, que lo defendía cuando los otros niños lo maltrataban por ser un doncel, a su ser más preciado… y la furia lo invadió…

-¡no es tu obligación!- gritó Sasuke azotando la tetera contra la mesa, sobresaltando a todos menos a Itachi que permaneció impasible.

-Sasuke- dijo Deidara sorprendido.

-Hay muchos jóvenes que lucharan por el país de fuego- dijo Sasuke enfadado.

-Es un honor proteger a mi país y a mi familia- dijo Itachi serenamente y un tanto ofuscado por que Sasuke seguía siendo un pequeño inmaduro.

-¡así que morirás por tu honor!- gritó Sasuke e Itachi se puso de pie de golpe.

-¡tengo que hacerlo por dignidad!- dijo Itachi elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Pero si- intentó debatirlo Sasuke pero Itachi lo enfrentó con una mirada de hielo.

-¡SE CUAL ES MI LUGAR!- le gritó el mayor y Sasuke lo miró con dolor, pocas veces su padre se enfadaba pero nunca le había gritado, ahora lo hacía por una causa injusta, por irse a una guerra cuando sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver jamás… y eso dolía –Ya es tiempo de que conozcas el tuyo- dijo el mayor fríamente y eso fue todo lo que el menor pudo soportar, sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, eso último era una daga en el punto de su inutilidad. Salió corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás…

Itachi miró al suelo un momento y se volvió a arrodillar frente a la mesa a terminar de cenar, lo mejor era dejar a Sasuke a solas.

NxSNxS

Sasuke salió de su casa, el viento soplaba fuerte y él sentía que ya no podía más, se aferró a una columna en el pórtico de su casa llorando amargamente. Cayó de rodillas sin dejar de temblar, comenzaba a llover…

NxSNxS

Llovía interminablemente y él estaba sentado a los pies de la estatua del dragón de piedra, estaba empapado y sus lágrimas hacía tiempo se habían acabado y mezclado con la lluvia… miró el piso donde pudo ver su reflejo en un charco de agua, un trueno atravesó el cielo y levantó la mirada hacia su casa donde vio en la ventana las siluetas de sus padres, Deidara temblaba a veces, seguramente lloraba… su padre lo abrazaba pero luego su madre se iba e Itachi apagó la luz del cuarto dejando todo a oscuras.

Su familia iba a ser destruida, todo porque él no nació varón para poder pelear en lugar de su padre, para poder restaurar el honor de su clan. Sin embargo no podía solo quedarse ahí a llorar, no cuando había más cosas que pensar… tal vez era un doncel, tal vez se veía frágil y no podía realizar esfuerzos físicos extraordinarios, era hasta cierto punto inútil considerando que su casa era una granja y era lo que más se requería en ese lugar, pero también era cierto que era muy inteligente y hasta cierto punto manipulador, podía convencer a casi cualquier persona sobre cualquier tema, era momento de emplearse bien.

Afiló su mirada, era hora de tomar el rumbo de su pequeña familia en sus manos, por él y por su padre, por el honor y por su propio valor, por demostrar quien realmente era, lo que en verdad valía…

Se levantó con decisión y con sus pies descalzos echó a andar…

NxSNxS

Entró al templo de sus ancestros y colocó una varita de incienso en la estatua de un dragón dorado. Hizo una reverencia y una oración y salió corriendo de ahí, a sus espaldas Karin comenzó a seguirlo.

NxSNxS

Mientras los truenos sonaban afuera él se coló a la alcoba de sus padres y tomó el pergamino de reclutamiento dejando en su lugar su hermosa peineta. Miró a sus padres por última vez y salió de ahí.

NxSNxS

Ya en el dojo sacó la espada de su padre mirando su reflejo en la hoja del arma, entonces tomó su largo cabello con una mano y con la otra sostuvo fuerte la espada, con decisión tomó el arma y cortó su largo cabello hebra tras hebra cayeron los mechones dejando su cabello con un corte singular pero por lo menos se veía menos femenino. (Se dejó el cabello como normalmente lo usa en la serie y manga :D)

Abrió el armario y se vistió con la ropa y armadura de su padre, pesaba un poco pero gracias a las hombreras se veía como todo un varón. Guardó la espada en su lugar contemplando de paso su apariencia en el filo, seguía siendo él pero diferente…

NxSNxS

Entró a los establos donde Juugo comenzó a relinchar intranquilo, se acercó a él y lo tomó del hocico acariciándolo suavemente y hablándole bajito.

-Soy yo, soy Sasuke- susurró y el caballo se calmó.

"Sasuke, por Kami, ¿Por qué estas vestido así?"

Sasuke le puso la silla y las riendas y lo sacó del establo. Karin los veía desde la puerta curiosa.

"se ve tan diferente y decidido" pensaba la grillita.

Sasuke caminó hacia la salida de su hogar, miró por última vez hacia su casa.

"Tal vez no vuelva padre, pero lo hago no solo por ti, también por mí, quiero mostrarte que yo también valgo algo"

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un soldado montando un caballo salieron del lugar a todo galope…

NxSNxS

Un nuevo trueno atravesó la noche y Mikoto despertó sobresaltada. Salió corriendo y llegó a la habitación de su hijo.

-¡Sasuke se ha ido!- informó, al instante Itachi y Deidara despertaron, el mayor miró el lugar donde debería de estar el pergamino y solo encontró la peineta de Sasuke, negó con horror.

Corrió al dojo y solo encontró un armario vacio y los mechones del cabello de Sasuke regados en el piso cerca de la ventana abierta. Corrió desesperado a la entrada de su casa.

-¡SASUKE~~~!- gritó con dolor y cayó al piso empapándose por los charcos en el suelo y la lluvia torrencial que aún no paraba de caer. Delante suyo la peineta de Sasuke en dirección al portón abierto de par en par por donde se había ido su tesoro.

Deidara llegó a su lado arrodillándose a su lado lo ayudo a sentarse, estaba llorando preocupado.

-Deberías ir tras él, podrían matarlo- dijo el rubio.

Itachi negó tomando la mano de su esposo –Si lo descubro… morirá- dijo sabiendo que no había salida… Deidara se abrazó a él llorando desconsolado.

"Sasuke… vuelve a salvo, onegai"

-Ancestros… por favor cuiden a Sasuke- rogó Mikoto observando todo desde la entrada de la casa.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar por el destino incierto de su preciado tesoro…

N/A: Empiezo este fic que en lo personal me pareció un curioso proyecto, por si preguntan, si, es mi peli de Disney preferida :D

Espero y hayan notado las canciones, están escritas en dialogo con comillas, en cuanto a Karin y Juugo se me hizo genial ponerles dialogo, están en comillas, pero en la última parte también lo están los pensamientos de Sasuke e Itachi.

Espero y dejen sus comentarios para saber si les está gustando esta idea de lo contrario me deprimiré mucho, pero alégrense que ya estoy de vacaciones y este capi mega largo lo hice en un solo día XD si los diálogos son idénticos a la peli es porque tengo una memoria extraña para todas las pelis que veo, me es imposible no olvidar los diálogos e intente cambiarlos pero no lo logré, sin embargo si soy mala para no entender canciones, por eso mis disculpas si la letra esta cambiada XP

En fin espero sus comentarios, reviews y amenazas de muerte XD

Nos leemos luego XD


	2. Entrada al ejército

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, yo solo lo utilizó para mis planes yaoistas XD.

Atención: esta es una historia basada en la película de Disney "Mulán", es un NaruSasu, no es idéntica pero si parecida, aclaro que no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo por diversión XD

Agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron review n.n

Mención especial a:

PeLuSazul

Andromeda_Uchiha_11

Y perdón por no contestar a todos los que dejaron review pero mi internet me juega sucio

Templo de los ancestros…

La lápida comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca azulada, hilos azules elevándose y uniéndose tomando forma humana, se trataba de un hombre maduro, de facciones muy parecidas a las de Itachi pero todavía más maduro y sin ojeras, de profundos ojos que en su vida fueron negros, ahora todo él era traslucido de color azulado, sin duda un espíritu.

Se sentó sobre su lápida y miró la estatuilla del dragón que portaba la varita de incienso que momentos atrás había colocado Sasuke. Suspiró, ese niño le debía muchas por lo que haría, sin bien ellos estaban para proteger y guiar a sus descendientes, nunca se involucraban directamente, ahora era necesario por el bien del único heredero de su estirpe.

-Suigetsu, despierta- ordenó a la estatua y ésta brilló cubriéndose al instante de una nube mística, la estatua cayó, su metal resonando por el lugar cubriendo el suelo de humo.

-¡estoy vivo!- gritó una voz algo aguda y del humo emergió la figura de un pequeño dragón de color azul con cabellos violáceos. El dragón miró a su alrededor y le sonrió al espíritu.

-Fugaku-san ¿para qué soy bueno? Un secuestro, una redada, salvar una damisela en peligro, tu solo dilo y mataré a todo el mortal que se atraviese en mi camino- dijo haciendo ademanes de un gran héroe.

Fugaku lo miró inmutable, cuando el dragón terminó suspiró y apunto a las diversas estatuas en los pedestales del techo.

-Esos son los guardianes que protegen a la familia pero tú has sido degradado a…- dijo el espíritu mirando inquisitivamente al dragón.

Suigetsu miró al suelo donde el humo se había despejado y ahora solo había un gong y una varita. Suspiró.

-Soy el p*to despertador- gruñó por lo bajo pero Fugaku lo escuchó y le envió una fría mirada, Suigetsu rió nerviosamente y tomó su gong y su vara –Bien, reunión familiar servida de inmediato- y comenzó a golpear el gong -¡bien señores a levantarse! ¡Devuelta a la vida! ¡Se acabó el sueño de bella durmiente!- gritaba el pelivioleta a todo pulmón.

De todas las lápidas en el lugar comenzaron a salir uno tras otro los espíritus de los ancestros de la familia, todo de la misma manera que Fugaku y se terminaban sentando sobre sus lápidas.

-¡lo sabía, lo sabía! Ese chico desde un principio no auguraba nada bueno- dijo una de gran busto y cabello largo recogido en dos coletas (Tsunade).

-No me mires a mí, lo sacó del lado de tu familia- dijo el peliblanco de largo cabello en púas y tatuajes en forma de líneas en su cara (ero sennin! :O).

-Solo quiere salvar a Itachi- defendió una chica frente a ellos, tenía el cabello castaño largo y ojitos blancos (Hanabi XD)

-Pero si lo descubren Itachi quedara deshonrado, la familia caerá en desgracia y los valores familiares se perderán-dijo calmadamente un hombre mayor de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta (Shukaku n.n)

-Y perderán la granja- dijo una mujer mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios, era de cabello negro y corto (Shizune u.u)

-Mi hijos jamás causaron tantos problemas, todos son excelente médicos- alegó Tsunade.

Suigetsu abajo leia una revista hentai muy aburrido.

-¡pero no todos pueden ser médicos mujer!- alegó Jiraiya a su lado exasperado.

-¡pero no tenían que ser travestis como Konohamaru!- gritó Hanabi y todo estalló en gritos y alegatos.

-Suficiente manden a un guardián por él- gritó otro hombre de ojos blancos (Hizashi n.n)

-Si, que lo haga el más astuto- dijo Jiraiya agarrando a Suigetsu de la cola y elevándolo hasta dejarlo enfrente de una estatua de un lobo. El dragón levantó su gong para tocarlo y despertar al guardián visiblemente aburrido pero Hizashi lo arrebató de manos del peliblanco y lo llevó con otro con forma de liebre.

-No, al más ágil- alegó el ojiblanco pero de nuevo Suigetsu le fue arrebatado, esta vez por Tsunade que lo llevó frente a una estatua de un mono.

-No, que sea el más inteligente- dijo pero todos fueron interrumpidos por Fugaku.

-Silencio, enviaré al más poderoso de todos- dijo señalando por la ventana al gran dragón de piedra frente al estanque.

De repente Suigetsu se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿de verdad creen que él podrá? Por favor, si de verdad quieren que esto funciones yo traeré al lindo Sasukito de vuelta- dijo el engreído dragoncito de pie en el pedestal que le solía pertenecer.

Todos los espíritus lo vieron un momento para luego echarse a reír.

-¿creen que no puedo hacerlo?- dijo el indignado dragón.

Fugaku dejó de reír y lo miró seriamente –Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de proteger a alguien de la familia- dijo.

-Si, tus errores le costaron la cabeza a mi hermano- dijo Hizashi señalando a otro espíritu sentado en su lápida con su cabeza cercenada sobre sus rodillas.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Hiashi secamente.

-¿y tu punto es?- dijo el dragón desinteresado.

-¡El punto es que no arriesgaré a Sasuke contigo!- gritó Fugaku colérico

-¡Hey esa cosita linda estará mejor en mis manos que en las garras de ese dragonsote pervertido!- gritó Suigetsu.

Fugaku lo tomó de la cola y lo arrojó hacia la entrada del templo gritando -¡No me repliques y ve a despertar al gran dragón de piedra!- grito.

Suigetsu se regreso con cara de pocos amigos –Bueno, pero me debes un aumento- alegó y recibió su gong directo en la cara.

A regañadientes el guardián bajo la escalinata con dirección al estanque.

-Otra oportunidad ¿qué más le da? No se va a morir de nuevo por eso- gruñó por lo bajo Suigetsu

Llegó con la dichosa estatua y comenzó a tocar su gong sumamente aburrido, pero la roca no respondía, gruño por lo bajo.

-¡oye roca despierta, tienes trabajo que hacer!- le gritó y tocó con más desesperación –Tienes que ir por Sasuke-

La roca seguía siendo eso… una roca…

Con frustración el dragoncito azul comenzó a trepar al dragón de piedra utilizando su gong como pico base. Llegó hasta su cara y comenzó a gruñirle, luego llegó a su oreja y le gritó de todo su frustración llegó hasta golpearlo con el gong pero resulto que "rocky" no era tan sólido y se rompió, asustado Suigetsu colocó la oreja rota en su lugar pero la estatua comenzó a romperse y resquebrajarse totalmente hasta despedazarse en miles de piedritas, solo quedo la cabeza semi completa… -_-u

Suigetsu se quitó la enorme cabeza del dragón de encima y se mordió el labio inferior nervioso.

-Hay dios, ese demente de Uchiha me va a matar- dijo dragón.

-¡gran dragón de piedra! ¿Has despertado ya?- gritó Fugaku desde el templo asomado por la ventana donde antes se veía la estatua del dragón de piedra.

Suigetsu se mordió las uñas, ¡esto no podía ser cierto! Acababa de matar a un guardián dormido. Nervioso improviso en su mente y levantó la cabeza de piedra del dragón y la puso delante de su cabeza, la piedra pesaba mucho pero podía sostenerla apenas e imitando una voz gruesa asomó la cabeza de entre unos arbustos frente a la ventana por donde Fugaku esperaba verlo.

-Agh… si… acabo de despertar… soy el gran dragón de piedra ¡buenos días! ¡Yo iré a traer a Sasuke! ¿Mencione ya que yo soy el gran dragón de piedra?- dijo Suigetsu con apenas voz balanceando la cabeza de piedra.

-Ve, el destino de la familia Uchiha está en tus garras- dijo Fugaku solemnemente aunque un tanto desconcertado por la apariencia del guardián.

-¡no se preocupe no perderé el rastro!- dijo Suigetsu triunfal porque Fugaku no vio su treta pero la cabeza le pesó más y se fue hacia atrás -¡digo el rostro!- se corrigió y luego gritó mientras caía por la ladera- ¡aaaaaa!- para su suerte no era muy peligrosa la caída, para su desgracia la cabeza de piedra le cayó encima aplastándolo al completo.

-¿sabes? No recuerdo que el gran dragón de piedra fuera tan pequeño- dijo Hanabi asomada a un lado de Fugaku.

-Tonterías, imaginas cosas, de todas maneras, podemos asegurar que Sasuke está en buenas manos ¿verdad?- dijo Fugaku a sus compañeros espíritus.

Todos asintieron conformes.

Mientras que el pobre dragón de bolsillo logro quitarse de encima la cabeza de piedra, se estiró crujiéndole la espalda en el proceso, luego miró a su alrededor. Estaba entre los escombros de lo que antes era un dragón enorme de piedra. Suspiró.

-Demonios ¿y ahora qué hago?- dijo Suigetsu –Me van a colgar por esto y todo porque a Sasukito le dio por jugar a los soldaditos-

"Oye tarado, ¿ya dejaste de auto compadecerte?" Karin la grillita había aparecido y se había colocado sobre la cabeza del dragón de piedra.

-Mira tú, seré tarado pero no soy un insecto- dijo el dragón con altanería.

"me da igual lo que seas, acabas de aniquilar la única esperanza de Sasuke, ahora es tu responsabilidad ir a ayudarlo" dijo Karin.

-¡¿yo? ¿Pero qué te pasa? Ayudarlo no me ayudará a volver al templo- dijo Suigetsu frunciendo el seño.

"no a menos que tenga reconocimiento, eso influiría en los ancestros" dijo Karin

A Suigetsu le apareció un foquito sobre la cabeza -¡eso es! ¡Haré de Sasuke un héroe y me suplicarán que regrese con ellos!- dijo triunfante –Eres lista a pesar de lo molesta que eres- dijo y echo a correr para salir de la granja Uchiha, Karin se apresuró a seguirlo.

"Espera, ¡quiero ir contigo!"- gritó Karin alcanzándolo.

-¿qué te hace pensar que te llevaré?- dijo Suigetsu molesto.

"Pues obviamente mi inteligencia superior y el hecho de que soy una grillita de la suerte" dijo Karin orgullosamente sin dejar de saltar siguiendo a Suigetsu que se detuvo y la miró.

-¿grillita de la suerte? ¿Me crees estúpido?- dijo Suigetsu ligeramente ofendido.

"Si la bota te queda" dijo Karin feliz rebasándolo y siguiendo el camino que tomó Sasuke.

-¿qué? ¡Oye ven y dímelo aquí!- gritó el dragón siguiendo a la grillita.

"¡muévete perdedor!" gritó la grillita divertida.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto en una provincia del país de fuego, un ejército completo de encapuchados iba a todo galope cruzando un bosque, hasta que el líder escuchó el sonido de su fiel halcón.

Detuvo su avance siendo imitado por todos los demás jinetes. Miró a su alrededor e hizo señas a tres de sus seguidores quienes se bajaron de sus caballos y fueron a inspeccionar los alrededores. Se escucharon ruidos y forcejeos y los tres regresaron trayendo consigo a otros dos hombres que portaban el uniforme de ejército imperial. Los arrojaron al piso sin cuidado.

-Espías imperiales- informó uno de sus hombres con el rostro cubierto de ojos extrañamente verdes. (Kakuzu :D)

Madara sonrió y bajó de su caballo. Lentamente avanzando hacia los espías del imperio del país de fuego que retrocedieron con miedo.

-Madara- dijo uno de ellos asombrado de estar frente al hombre que hasta hace poco no era más que una leyenda.

El halcón se posó en su hombro (N/A: No sé si interesa, pero el halcón es Kabuto XD) y Madara se hincó delante de ellos sonriendo perversamente.

-Bienvenidos chicos, encontraron el ejercito principal- se burló el hombre con su aterradora presencia.

-El emperador te detendrá- dijo el otro espía a Madara con una mirada desafiante.

-¿a mí? Su invitado- dijo Madara fingiendo ofenderse para luego cambiar su expresión a sumamente enojado, tomó del cuello al hombre que le retó con la mirada y lo levantó dejándolo a veinte cm del piso –Al construir el muro norte ha retado mi fuerza, creyendo que este triste país se volvería impenetrable, no son más que presunciones suyas- sonrió –así que responderé con todo el poder de mi ejército- luego arrojó al hombre al piso con toda su furia -¡Vayan! ¡Y díganle al emperador que envié lo mejor que tiene!- ordenó.

Los espías se pusieron en pie a tropezones y salieron corriendo despavoridos. Madara sonrió mirando a los hombres correr, puso gesto pensativo.

-¿cuántos hombres se necesitan para enviar un mensaje?- preguntó a sus hombres.

Un hombre peliplateado levantó su arco y flecha apuntando a los espías, sonriendo sádico –Uno- contestó y disparó. (Hidan ¬¬)

NxSNxS

Juugo estaba aburrido, al final de camino en medio de un bosque de bambú a Sasuke se le había ocurrido detenerse y practicar como ser un varón verdadero, parándose derecho y sacando el pecho imitando una voz gruesa pero fallando un poco, además intentaba usar la "jerga" de varones.

-Muy bien, escucha esto ´disculpa, ¿en dónde me registro?... ah, veo que tienes una espada, yo también tengo´- dijo toqueteando la espada enfundada y en su cinturón -´son muy varoniles´- intentó sacarla de la funda pero estaba algo atascada y pesada -´¿no?'- por fin la espada salió pero usó mucha fuerza y la empuñadura se le resbaló haciendo que la espada se fuera de lleno al suelo.

De inmediato Juugo se echó a reír, Sasuke simplemente era muy dulce y tierno por supuesto que como varón fracasaría, era demasiado él y verlo haciendo esas cosas… parecía un niño chiquito imitando a papá. Sasuke enojado le arrojó su zapato al caballo que paró de relinchar y lo miró.

-¡estoy ensayando! No me presiones Juugo- dijo ofuscado, luego suspiro, cierto que sus esfuerzos no rendían frutos pero más alucinante era el hecho de estar "hablando" y "regañando" a su caballo por haberse "burlado" de él –¿a quién quiero engañar? Necesitaré de un milagro para poder entrar sin ser descubierto- dijo mirando el campamento Rasengan a lo lejos.

-Bien Karin enciende el fuego- susurró Suigetsu escondido detrás de una roca con una enorme roca detrás suyo.

"esto es estúpido" se quejó la grillita mientras hacía lo pedido.

-¡¿escuché que alguien pidió un milagro? ¡Quiero oírte decir "yo"!- gritó Suigetsu eufórico mientras su sombra se elevaba enorme detrás suyo plasmándose todos sus movimientos y su silueta en ésta.

Sasuke se volteó de golpe asustado por los gritos de esa voz desconocida, luego vio una enorme silueta de dragón en una piedra.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó y se escondió detrás de una piedra a su lado. Maldita alucinación le acababa de dar un susto de muerte, aunque pensándolo bien si veía la silueta de un enorme dragón ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero? Y ¿desde cuándo él veía dragones? Se asomó con cuidado examinando la silueta.

-con eso basta- dijo Suigetsu sonriente.

-Demonios ahora las alucinaciones me contestan- murmuró Sasuke solo dejando ver sus ojos por sobre la piedra en la que se escondía.

-Prepárate Sasuke que tu salvación "dragonal" está aquí… he sido enviado por tus ancestros- decía Suigetsu mientras las llamas que lo rodeaban disminuían y a su lado se veía la silueta de Karin haciendo monitos con las manos, curiosamente se parecían a su cara, cosa increíble para una grillita sin dedos.

Suigetsu sudó una gotita y la pateó para sacarla de escena –Y voy a guiarte en tu misión- dijo guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

Sasuke levantó una ceja primero vio a un grillo haciendo monitos y estaba seguro que eso no era una alucinación. Salió cauteloso de su lugar.

-¿quién eres tú?- dijo el moreno extrañado.

-¿Qué quién soy? ¿Qué quién soy?- dijo Suigetsu como si no fuera posible que Sasuke no lo supiera, como si fuera un ser omnipresente –Soy el guardián de almas perdidas- dijo dándose aires de grandeza –yo soy el poderoso- fue saliendo de su escondite –jeje, el simpático- la sombra disminuía y Sasuke la seguía con la mirada –el indestructible Suigetsu- hizo su GRAN aparición saliendo detrás de una roca pequeña.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando (-_-u) ¿ese enclenque dragón le iba a ayudar? Suigetsu no era más que una lagartija que ni le llegaba a la rodilla y eso que él era bajito.

Suigetsu aún en su pose triunfal sonrió nerviosamente –que producción ¿ne?- dijo

"estúpido" dijo Juugo y saltó sobre el dragoncito pisoteándolo.

Sasuke lo dejó unos segundos y luego retiró a su leal caballo de sobre el guardián. Juugo dejó de pisotearlo y se hizo a un lado ambos observando a Suigetsu que estaba todo embarrado en el piso lleno de huellas de caballo. Luego el dragón se comenzó a mover recuperando su apariencia y tosiendo. Sasuke se hincó a su lado.

-Yo no sabía que los ancestros mandaban lagartijas a ayudar- dijo Sasuke picándolo con su dedo índice de su mano derecho.

Suigetsu lo miró indignado –Hey soy un dragón DRAGÓN no lagartija, yo no ando por ahí enseñando la lengua- dijo parando los piques de Sasuke y luego siseando como víbora.

-Em- Sasuke sabía que no debía faltarle al respeto a los espíritus y cierto era que Suigetsu era uno pues no era común ver a un dragón, aún así no pediría disculpas –Eres tan…- decía intentando quitarle peso al asunto y queriendo saber ¿Cómo demonios lo ayudaría un dragón tan pequeño?

-¿impactante? ¿Inspirador?- sugirió Suigetsu subiendo a un bambú para ver de frente la cara de Sasuke que era muy lindo pero éste se veía dudoso.

-Enano- terminó Sasuke haciendo una seña con su mano indicando lo pequeño que era el otro.

Suigetsu lo miró mal por un momento pero intentando verle el lado positivo –Claro! Soy de bolsillo para tú conveniencia, si viniera en tamaño normal tu vaca moriría de miedo- dijo subiéndose al hocico de Juugo.

"vaca ¡tu abuela!" gruñó Juugo y le soltó una mordida al dragón.

Suigetsu retiró la mano a tiempo y miró acusadoramente al caballo "vaca" para él –Échate clara bella- le ordenó.

"Espera a cuando estés solo porque ni Kami te podrá salvar lagartija enana" gruñó Juugo mirándolo mal.

Suigetsu sudó una gotita pero se movió hasta estar en el otro hombro se Sasuke –Te lo demostraré, soy espectacular, por ejemplo- dijo el dragón pensando en algo impactante (pese a que no sea cierto ¬¬) –Mis ojos pueden ver a través de tu armadura- dijo mirando directamente sobre el peto del moreno.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo pero luego vio la mirada pervertida del dragón y se sonrojó dándole de inmediato un puñetazo y mandándolo al piso. Pese a no ser una chica y por lo tanto no tener pecho un doncel debía guardar TODO a su marido aunque Sui solo lo mirara. Además le dio vergüenza… ¬¬

-¡ay!- se quejó Suigetsu al golpearse con el piso, se puso de pie indignado (o fingiéndolo) –Se acabo, deshonor, habrá deshonor en toda tu familia- dijo caminando de un lado a otro Karin se acercó a él –Toma nota- le dijo y a regañadientes la grillita tomó una hojita y una ramita y comenzó a "tomar nota" –Deshonrar a tu… deshonrar a tu vaca… des-

Sasuke le agarró el hocico para que se callara o en serio le daría dolores de cabeza, era algo irritante, además no debió golpearlo si era verdad que podía lanzar maldiciones como esas a su familia, ya tenía suficiente con las desgracias que él le había llevado a su padre. Además quiéralo o no necesitaba de su ayuda por más "enana" que fuera.

-Ya vale ya para, en realidad necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Vale, entonces tienes que confiar en mí y obedecerme- dijo Suigetsu seriamente –Y no vuelvas a golpearme- ordenó –Joder que para ser doncel eres muy bruto- se quejó, Sasuke lo miró mal a lo que Sui sonrió –Bien es hora de irnos, Karin las maletas- dijo a la grillita.

"No soy tu asistente, ve tu por ellas" dijo la grillita cruzándose de patitas y volteando la carita.

-Amargada- masculló Suigetsu yendo él por las "maletas"

"Flojo" respondieron Juugo y Karin al mismo tiempo.

"¿y éste a quién le habla?" se preguntó Sasuke confundido.

NxSNxS

Ya en la entrada del campamento Sasuke se asomó mirando a todos los soldado haciendo todo tipo de labores. Suigetsu estaba en su hombro derecho.

-Bien ahora debes aprender a caminar como hombre, hombros atrás- dijo Suigetsu jalando hacia atrás los hombros del moreno exageradamente –pecho adelante- de nuevo exagero el movimiento –pies separados- de nuevo abrió mucho los pies al grado de ser casi imposible mantener el equilibrio –cabeza arriba- Sui le jaló el cabello, ahora ni podía ver bien hacia donde iba –y camina, 1,2… 3,4… esfuérzate- iba gritando cuando para que el moreno diera pasos al ritmo, todo el que le miraba se le quedaba viendo pues caminaba chueco y tambaleante, hasta daba risa.

Una vez pasado el vergonzoso momento el moreno se aventuró por todo el campamento investigando el comportamiento del género masculino observando que no era muy diferente a como tenía pensado pues los hombres eran sumamente descuidados, entre los que vio estaban un hombre hurgándose la nariz, otro cortándose las uñas de los pies sumamente sucios.

-hermoso ¿no?- dijo Suigetsu de lo más campante.

-Son asquerosos- dijo con cierto asco el moreno.

-Na, son hombres, y tendrás que actuar como uno de ellos nene así que pon atención- dijo Sui volteando su rostro hasta que se topo con un grupo de tres hombres.

Uno de ellos se abría la camisa mostrando a los otros dos un enorme tatuaje en forma de dragón que le cubría todo el torso.

-Miren este tatuaje me protegerá de todo- decía el hombre orgullosos a los otros dos. El primero era un hombre joven de complexión fuerte pero algo delgado, tez bronceada y cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés con singulares triángulos rojos en sus mejillas. El otro era un joven de tez pálida, con ojos aguamarina de increíbles cabellos rojos y con unas extrañas ojeras en los ojos.

El pelirrojo miró atentamente el extraño tatuaje fríamente hasta que de un impulso le dio un puñetazo al tipo tirándolo al piso sin aire. El chico castaño se echó a reír de la suerte del tipo.

-Espero te devuelva tu dinero- le dijo al pelirrojo dijo entre risas.

-Pobre, yo no puedo hacer eso, no me educaron así- susurró Sasuke a Suigetsu que estaba escondido entre sus ropas sobresaliendo por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Vamos no seas nena, es cuestión de actitud, sé frío y rudo como ese sujeto- dijo señalando al pelirrojo que le devolvió una mirada asesina.

-¿y tú que me ves?- gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Golpéalo, es un saludo entre machos- dijo Suigetsu escondiéndose bien para que no lo viera el pelirrojo.

Sasuke miró su puño con fuerza y golpeó al pelirrojo que desprevenido chocó contra otro joven de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta y actitud pacífica.

-A mira Gaara tienes un nuevo amigo- sonrió el de la coleta sosteniendo a Gaara que se aturdió un poco por el golpe.

-Ahora dale una nalgada, eso les gusta- dijo pícaro Suigetsu.

Sasuke ni lo pensó y obedeció hasta después cayó en la cuenta de que no era cierto pero Gaara ya lo había visto y sentido con furia lo agarró del cuello de su uniforme.

-Voy a golpearte tan fuerte que hasta a tus ancestro les dará nauseas el verte- dijo Gaara con su mirada asesina levantando el puño para golpearlo, Sasuke se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Ya basta Gaara relájate, solo es un chico nuevo- dijo el de la coleta con aspecto aburrido.

Gaara enrojeció de ira asemejándose al color de su cabello pero su compañero tenía razón, soltó a Sasuke empujándolo para que se largara.

-No lo vales así que lárgate y no molestes- dijo Gaara fríamente.

Sasuke suspiró salvado hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta para irse, total ni le interesaba estar con un matón, todo fue idea de Suigetsu.

-Niño miedoso- murmuró Gaara por lo bajo pero Suigetsu lo escuchó.

-¿miedoso? Deja que te enseñe algo que si te va a dar miedo- dijo el dragón desafiante.

"Rayos" pensó Sasuke deteniéndose y al instante sintió un jalón en su ropa, Gaara le dio la vuelta dispuesto a golpearlo de verdad.

A penas lo soltó para golpearlo con los dos puños Sasuke se agachó para que no le pegara pero Gaara no se frenó a tiempo y golpeó al tipo detrás de él. A penas se dio cuenta de su error se detuvo.

-Perdona Kiba- dijo Gaara y se volteó buscando al moreno encontrándolo arrastrándose por el piso intentando huir –Te tengo- dijo agarrándolo de los tobillos pero Kiba lo pateó por haberlo golpeado. Por la mala posición y la falta de equilibrio Gaara terminó sobre Shikamaru. Al instante Kiba se arrojó sobre ambos comenzando a lanzarse puñetazos entre todos. Sasuke aprovechó y se echó a correr.

Kiba se detuvo al verlo huir –Allá va- dijo sabiéndolo culpable de todo lo anterior. Sasuke echó a correr buscando un lugar para esconderse siendo seguido por los otros tres. Se metió a una tienda de campaña donde lo siguieron los otros pero dentro se escondió y los otros pasaron de largo. Los perseguidores se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar con la fila para conseguir el almuerzo.

Gaara frenó bien, luego Kiba tuvo que detenerse de puntitas pero Shikamaru ya no tuvo freno y chocó contra los otros dos liberando el efecto domino tirando a todos los de la fila y finalmente al cocinero y la olla con la comida. Sasuke se asomó fuera de la tienda y todos los soldados lo miraron, eso era su culpa, se levantaron mirándolo furiosamente. Empezó a retroceder ante las miradas atemorizantes de todos los soldados.

-Em… hola chicos- dijo nerviosamente caminando hacia atrás siendo seguido paso a paso por sus atacantes acechantes.

A unas tiendas de distancia Orochimaru vio un poco de desastre anotándolo en su bitácora y entrando a la tienda que hasta hace poco custodiaba. Dentro había dos hombres rubios arrodillados en el piso, en medio había una mesita donde estaba desplegado un mapa.

-Los Akatsuki han atacado aquí, aquí y aquí- dijo el hombre mayor señalando diversos puntos en el mapa. Era un hombre muy apuesto de tez ligeramente bronceada, ojos azul intenso y cabellos rubios cual sol, rebeldes y desordenados que llevaba una armadura de personal de ejercito de alto rango –Conduciré a las tropas principales hasta el paso sannin y detendré a las tropas de Madara antes de que destruyan la aldea- señaló todo en el mapa.

-Excelente estrategia Minato-sama, será un ataque sorpresa- alagó el de aspecto viperino.

Los otros dos lo ignoraron.

-Te quedarás a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas- dijo Minato al hombre frente a él el cual era enormemente parecido a él, de cabellos rubios y ojos de zafiro pero de tez más bronceada y tras marquitas en cada mejilla como bigotes –Cuando Orochimaru los considere listos te unirás a nosotros- dijo cogiendo una espada enfundada y colocándola delante suyo ofreciéndosela al otro –Capitán-

El rubio menor se veía emocionado pero guardó la compostura -¿capitán?- repitió sin podérselo creer y tomando la espada.

-Esa es mucha responsabilidad Minato-sama, tal vez deba usar otro soldado con más experiencia- dijo Orochimaru mirando seriamente al joven.

El joven le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-No hay ningún otro, es el número uno en su clase con gran conocimiento de técnicas de entrenamiento- dijo Minato sonriendo orgulloso –Un linaje militar sorprendente…- miró al joven –Creo que Naruto hará un trabajo excelente-

Naruto sonrió emocionado –Lo haré, no te decepcionaré- aseguró –Esto es… es…- se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta recuperando la seriedad –Digo si señor- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia aceptando el titulo y sus responsabilidades.

Minato sonrió y se puso de pie, tomó su casco –Bien entonces brindaremos por la victoria en la ciudad imperial, espero un reporte completo en tres semanas- dijo saliendo del lugar mirando al rubio menor antes de salir de la tienda.

-No se preocupe, yo NO pasaré NADA por alto- dijo Orochimaru sonriente antes de salir.

Naruto le miró desafiante para luego mirar su espada –Capitán Naruto Namikaze- dijo en voz alta "Se escucha tan genial" pensó –Jefe de la mejor tropa del país del fuego… ¡NO! ¡La mejor tropa de todos los tiempos!- se dijo triunfalmente riendo un poco antes de salir de la tienda topándose con una escena tan… desilusionante…

TODOS los soldados estaba envueltos en una enorme escena de peleas de todos contra todos, las cosas volaban de un lado a otro, las gallinas, las cazuelas, todos embarrados de comida, sucios y golpeados, era una escena brutal.

Naruto salió de la tienda mirando todo con la boca abierta, un soldado se acercó a ellos tambaleante, saludó al general para luego desmayarse ante ellos. Minato miró al menor, él sonrió nervioso, tenía mucho trabajo.

-Que impresionante- dijo sarcástico Orochimaru.

Minato pasó de largo al soldado desmayado y se subió a su caballo -¡Buena suerte capitán!- gritó y emprendió la marcha siendo seguido por todo su ejército de soldados montados en caballos con las banderas del país del fuego.

Naruto lo miró marchar –Buena suerte… padre- dijo por lo bajo.

Su padre desapareció y él miró a los soldados que debía entrenar.

-Día uno- dijo Orochimaru burlonamente.

Naruto puso su cara seria acercándose a la marabunta de puñetazos y cosas voladoras.

-¡Soldados!- elevó la voz para que se detuvieran y lo miraran.

Al instante todos se detuvieron mirando a su capitán algo temerosos, pero al segundo siguiente se apartaron dejando ver a un bulto en el piso.

-El empezó- gritaron todos señalando al soldado hecho bolita.

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó al soldado que estaba ileso. Lo inspeccionó rápidamente, pequeño, delgado de piel pálida y cabello negro, sin duda un mal prospecto de soldado.

Sasuke miró unos zapatos y una sombra lo cubría, subió la vista notando el atuendo de capitán del tipo y tembló un poco nervioso. Se arrodilló y levantó la vista y por primera vez en miles de años el día y la noche chocaron…

NxSNxS

N/A: Listo el capitulo y yo me quito un peso de encima :)

Espero y no se decepcionen por lo corto que está y no tengo escusas con el retraso pero la neta me dio flojera XD

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, me hicieron muy pero MUY feliz XD Y personalmente rompimos un reto de review por capítulo, neta que nunca había recibido tantos, de verdad que lo agradezco.

Por otro lado no se preocupen ya le aportaré más cosas aclaro que mi intención NO es el plagio y la neta no me gusta esa palabra -_-u pero no importa ustedes ya lo verán y lo juzgarán XD


	3. Hombres de acción

Lamentablemente ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto y por supuesto la trama de la historia es de Disney n.n

Mi intención no es el plagio pero quiero aclarar que por el tiempo que empecé esto las ideas no fluían mucho y si, el fic se me descontrolo y lo hice muy parecido a la peli pero no por eso acepto comentarios ofensivos, por favor estoy aquí porque me gusta no para rendirle cuentas a nadie ni probar nada…

Bien como dijo Karin "Si les queda el saco que se lo pongan" ustedes saben quién fue el del review malintencionado u.u

Por otro lado agradezco los review que se tomaron la molestia de escribir, me animaron mucho, lamentablemente los otros si me sacaron de onda y perdí los ánimos para seguir el fic, por eso es que hasta ahora me decidí a escribir porque quiero terminar, ya no quiero dejar nada inconcluso.

En fin, no crean que estoy enojada n.n ya se me paso, ya respire hasta un millón y sin más paso a la continuación.

CAPITULO 3

"Hay Dios" era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasu y es que tenía frente a él a un hombre en extremo atractivo y no solo eso por su vestimenta intuía que se trataba de alguien importante en aquel lugar.

"¿pero qué…?" Por su lado la mente de Naruto quedó en blanco, jamás había visto a un chico tan… bonito. Mira que esa carita solo podía pertenecer a un doncel, pero si eso fuera cierto ese chico no estaría ahí. "Maldición, es un chico problema" seguramente por eso lucía así, debía estar mal entrenado.

-Ponte de pie- ordenó al moreno

"Diablos" pensó Sasu, el hombre no solo era atractivo sino que tenía una varonil voz, temblando levemente y sabiendo que estaba en problemas se puso de pie sacudiendo sus prendas.

-No sé quién rayos eres pero no quiero a un busca pleitos como tú en este lugar- dijo seriamente el rubio

Sasuke se mordió el labio, demonios que él no buscaba problemas, fue culpa de la lagartija azul que se escondía dentro de su armadura, quería decírselo al rubio pero esa voz lo intimidó un poco, respiró e intentó recuperar la compostura.

-Yo no hice nada malo, son cosas que suelen pasar entre varones- dijo el moreno sacando el pecho como todo un varón.

Naruto levantó una ceja interrogante por la actitud un tanto arrogante del muchacho.

-¿cómo te llamas?- interrumpió el rubio antes de que Sasu pudiera decir algo más.

A Sasu se le calló el alma a los pies, no podía decirle su nombre real porque lo descubrirían además de ser un nombre para donceles sabrían que en su familia solo había un doncel. Estaba en problemas, en eso Sui asomó la cabeza escondido detrás de su cuello susurrándole al oído.

-Descuida, solo da un nombre y ya- dijo el dragón, Sasu bufó, eso no lo ayudaba a pensar más rápido.

-Tu general exige tu respuesta- siseó Orochimaru entrecerrando los ojos, ese chico era muy bonito… y sospechoso.

-Yo… yo… me llamo…- se mordió el labio "Piensa, piensa en un nombre para varón"

-¿qué tal Kiba?- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

Sasuke le echó una mirada molesta –El cara de perro se llama así- susurró por lo bajo pero Naruto lo escuchó, la reticencia del niño a darle su nombre estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-No te pregunte eso, te pregunte tu nombre- dijo con molestia Naruto adoptando una expresión severa enderezándose cuan alto era y cruzándose de brazos.

-Intenta "achu"- dijo Sui

-No te hagas payaso- dijo el moreno enojado también con su la "grandiosa ayuda" del dragón

-¿qué dijiste?- dijo Naruto mientras le saltaba una venita en la sien

-Kim como mi mejor amigo- dijo Suigetsu, A Sasu no le quedó de otra que decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente y eso era lo que le había dicho la lagartija azul

-Me llamo Kim - dijo Sasuke rogando porque el rubio le creyera

-¿Kim?- repitió Naruto incrédulo, no solo tenía cara de niña si no que su nombre era de… "Ay Dios, como se ve que sus padres no lo querían" pensó llevándose una mano a la frente, ese nombre era unisex sin embargo se escuchaba tan de niña, y con esa cara bonita… "Si tan solo fuera un doncel" sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, ese chico era un varón y por eso estaba ahí y punto –Déjame ver tu aviso de reclutamiento- exigió extendiendo su mano para que se lo diera

"Genial mi nombre no pudo haber sido más nena" pensó de malhumor el moreno "Sui te voy a matar" –Claro- dijo sacando el pergamino que recogió de la recamara de sus padres y se lo dio al rubio que lo abrió y lo leyó sorprendiéndose -¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿Eres hijo del legendario Itachi Uchiha?-

Sasu sonrió nervioso, no sabía que su padre fuera tan famoso.

-No sabía que el gran Itachi tuviera un varón- dijo Orochimaru levantando sus cejas como sospecha

-Am… no, no soy muy reconocido- dijo Sasu riendo nerviosamente para luego mirar el piso algo sonrojado, estaba pasando la peor de las vergüenzas.

-Ya veo, debe ser una vergüenza tener un varón tan delicado- susurró Orochimaru a Naruto

El rubio le dio la razón pero se encogió de hombros –Igual lo debo entrenar- se dijo -¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!- gritó para que todos los soldados lo escucharan –Esta noche deberán recoger TODO lo que causaron, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento de verdad- gritó haciéndose escuchar por todos y cada uno de los soldados que solo esperaron a que el rubio se marchara para mirar mal al moreno que suspiró, sabía que eso no sería nada fácil

-¿Sabes? Metiste la patita bien al fondo- dijo Suigetsu apoyándose en su hombro

Sasuke sin más lo agarró y lo estrujó haciendo que se saltasen los ojos al azulino

NxSNxS

La noche fue la peor, sus compañeros lo odiaban, su general lo creían escoria y para colmo termino todo sucio y no sabía cómo demonios poner la estúpida tienda de campaña. Terminó exhausto, tanto, que al día siguiente no podía despertar.

"Sasuke despierta" la grillita Karin intentaba despertar al moreno golpeando sus mejillas con sus patitas pero el chico solo sentía cosquillas, en una de esas se movió y la aventó hasta el otro lado de esa improvisada tienda de campaña.

"demonios, así no voy a progresar" dijo Karin sobándose, decidió despertar a Suigetsu pero el maldito era tan o más dormilón que el moreno, no le quedó de otra que sacar a rastras al dragón lagartija de la maltrecha e improvisada tienda para que Juugo lo pisara.

Cuando despertó el dragón entre ella y Sui despertaron al moreno y le hicieron un improvisado desayuno del cual nada más verlo el moreno salió corriendo medio vestido alegando lo tarde que era.

-¿qué tiene de malo mi comida?- preguntó Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar la masa verde de aspecto dudoso en el plato de desayuno, jurarían que esa cosa se movía.

"Nada más porque Sasuke no come hojas, pero era preferible no comer nada a morir por infección estomacal" dijo por lo bajo Karin viendo a la lejanía a Sasuke desaparecer.

NxSNxS

Cuando Sasu llegó a donde se reunían los soldados vio a los tres chicos que lo molestaron y corretearon el día anterior y se acercó no quedándole de otra.

-Hola Kim- se acercó Gaara sonriéndole burlón

Kiba se acercó medio riéndose –Kim que nombre tan bonito- se burló pasándole el brazo por detrás de los hombros, el moreno lo miró de mala manera.

-No lo molesten, no fue su culpa que le pusieran un nombre tan ridículo- dijo Shikamaru mirando con flojera al cielo.

El moreno lo miró feo, eso no fue nada de ayuda, pero por lo menos el cabeza de piña no se metía tan deliberadamente con él.

-Tampoco tuvo la culpa de tener la cara tan bonita- se burló Kiba soltándolo y aventándolo contra Gaara pero Sasu se recuperó, estuvo a punto de devolvérsela al cara de perro cuando escuchó a Orochimaru llamando la atención de todos, luego vio como a ellos se acercaba ese rubio tan atractivo, se contuvo empezar a babear al verlo sin su uniforme y con la camisa abierta dejando ver ese torso trabajado y bronceado.

Al instante todos los soldados se formaron en línea, él desgraciadamente quedo hasta adelante viendo pasar a ese adonis frente a él. El rubio no tuvo ningún reparo en quitarse su camisa , por poco a Sasu le dio algo, nunca antes había visto a un varón de esa manera, cuando más pequeño veía a su padre pero no pudo encontrarle atractivo alguno, hasta la fecha ningún otro varón le había llamado la atención pero ese rubio se salía de toda su escala.

Naruto por su parte no notó la mirada del chico bonito, con su seria expresión tomó un arco y una flecha y avanzó frente a las filas de soldados, al parecer el castigo de la noche les había servido para tomarse más serio el asunto.

-Que miedo- murmuró Kiba por lo bajo sonriendo, Naruto lo escucho y sonrió sin mirarlo, llegó hasta el final de la fila, con rapidez cargó una flecha y la apuntó hacia el castaño, al instante todos los soldados retrocedieron, todos menos Kiba y casi Sasuke, el único que le ayudo fue Shikamaru que lo jalo del cuello de la camisa haciéndolo retroceder, estaba algo distraído ¿y quién no con ese rubio enfrente y sin camisa?

Naruto apuntó al castaño sin vacilación, Kiba lo miró un tanto asustado pero el rubio sonrió y lanzó la flecha a la punta de un gran poste de madera que estaba a unos diez metros de ellos, con sorprendente puntería la flecha se clavó en la punta quedándose ahí inalcanzable.

Naruto sonrió con fuerza al ver la confusión en el rostro de todos los soldados menos de uno, Sasu estaba encandilado por su brillante sonrisa, pero el rubio no lo notó.

-Muy bien soldado ya que estas tan ansioso de empezar el entrenamiento tengo el primer ejercicio exclusivo para ti- dijo el rubio dejando el arco y las flechas a un lado, Kiba lo miró desconcertado –Baja la flecha- dijo el rubio sin más señalando el poste.

Sasuke se obligó a apartar su mirada del rubio mirando la flecha, Naruto debería estar bromeando, esa cosa estaba muy lejos.

En cambio Kiba sonrió-Esto será pan comido- dijo y se acercó enérgico al poste, estaba por dar un buen salto para agarrarse y empezar a subir pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-Espera, espera un momento- sonrió el rubio –Esto es como un juego, pero yo pongo las reglas-Orochimaru se acercó cargando una pesada caja, Naruto la abrió y de ella sacó dos pesas circulares atadas con una cuerda negra, tomó la mano de Kiba y le ató una –Esto representa disciplina- lo soltó y el castaño casi se va de boca al suelo, el rubio tomó su otra mano y le colocó la otra pesa –Y esta representa fuerza- soltó al castaño y éste cayó al suelo, Naru no le tomo importancia y miró a los otros reclutas –Necesitan ambas para alcanzar su objetivo-

Sasu lo veía impresionado, Naru levantaba sin problemas ambas pesas con una sola mano pero Kiba se iba al suelo con las dos una en cada mano. Naruto se alejó del castaño y este de inmediato se puso a su tarea de alcanzar la flecha y demostrarle al rubio que eso no era nada, sin embargo las pesas lo arrastraron de inmediato al suelo. Intentó varias veces pero no pudo subir el poste ni un metro.

Uno a uno de los soldados fueron pasando cada uno con una caída más bochornosa que la anterior. Cuando llegó su turno el moreno apenas y pudo mantenerse de pie, sin embargo sus intentos fueron peores que los otros, era lógico, un doncel tenía por naturaleza menos fuerza que un hombre pero más que una mujer. Naruto sonrió divertido cuando vio caer al niño bonito de sentón al suelo. Cuando Sasu se levantó se sobó el atractivo lo que le llamó la atención al rubio, esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado mucho ese lindo traserito.

Cuando todos terminaron Naruto estaba muy decepcionado, esos soldados eran un asco, sin embargo debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo, su padre contaba con él.

-Hay un largo camino que recorrer- tomó unos palos de madera y los lanzó a su grupo, Gaara interceptó el de Sasu que lo miró indignado hasta que el pelirrojo le hizo la zancadilla con el palo y luego se lo arrojo encima.

-Me las pagará- dijo por lo bajo Sasu poniéndose de pie.

(N/A: wiiiiiiiiii viene la canción :3)

"_**Hoy la lucha empieza, ésa es la misión"**_

"_**¡Woah!"**_

Sasu casi babeaba es que ese rubio ¿también era cantante? ¿Qué no hacía?

"**_Niñas me mandaron para tal acción"_**

Gaara le dio un zape y él se giró molesto intentando golpearlo, Naruto vio la muestra de indisciplina y se abrió paso con un salto apoyado con la vara.

"_**Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
>Entenderán lo que es virtud"<strong>_

_Quedó en medio de todos los soldados tocando el hombro de Sasu, éste se giró de nuevo soltando otro buen puñetazo pero el rubio lo esquivo, le tomo el puño y lo jaló hacia él tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, murmurando sobre sus labios._

"_**Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy"**_

_Al día siguiente en otro de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraban de nuevo los remedos de soldado bajo las ordenes de su capitán intentaban clavar con flechas tomates a unas marcas en línea vertical en unos árboles, sin embargo para eso tenían que levantar un tomate colocado en una tabla a sus pies, era cuestión de pisar un extremo__ de la tabla, lanzar el tomate al aire y darle con la flecha mandando al tomate contra una de las marcas en el árbol._

_Sin embargo la puntería de los hombres era pésima, los tomates botaban por todos lados. Sasu veía con tristeza a los pobres tomates sacrificados, y observaba con más atención al tomate en su tabla listo para ser ejecutado (Sasu: tomate tu sacrificio no será en vano ToT Tomate: Sasu T_T)_

"_**Mantener la calma en la tempestad"**_

_Iba a pisar la tabla levantando el arco con una flecha temblorina pero Sui salió de su bolsa de tomates y puso uno en la punta de su flecha por adelantado, (Sasu: ), lamentablemente para él Naruto vio el tomate en la flecha antes de poder ocultar la evidencia de la trampa (Naru: ¬_¬#... Sasu: … …)_

"_**Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar"**_

_Otro día estaban en un risco, en la punta estaba Naruto con su torso desnudo con una cubeta llena de agua en la cabeza, en sus manos una vara y en posición de defensa. Los soldados se miraron y comenzaron a arrojarle piedras, con una velocidad y __destreza increíble el rubio repelió y esquivó con éxito todas las piedras dejando a más de uno sorprendido (Sasu: *¬*)_

"_**Son patéticos, escuálidos"**_

_El siguiente en turno fue Sasu quien con dificultad mantenía en equilibrio el balde sobre su cabeza, sostuvo la vara y miró las miradas maliciosas de Kiba y Gaara, lo siguiente que vio fueron las piedras contra él y luego solo veía negro moviendo frenéticamente la vara con la esperanza de no ser herido por las piedras._

_Lo que sucedió fue que al moverse de inmediato se le cayó el balde encima cubriéndole la cabeza y empapándolo, para su suerte con la mala puntería de los soldados ninguna piedra le dio y él repelió una que mandó contra Naruto, afortunadamente éste la esquivo, para la __desgracia le pegó a Shikamaru que estaba más dormido que despierto y por supuesto que terminó dormido completo._

Cuando Sasu se levantó el balde de la cabeza vio lo que hizo y al ver la cara de Naruto con pena se volvió a poner el balde tapándose la cara.

"_**Nunca entienden qué pasó"**_

Otro entrenamiento en el río, el propósito era coger un pez a puño limpio, Naruto lo hizo impecable con un movimiento recto de karate al suelo y levantó un pez que revoloteaba pero no lo soltó. A su lado Gaara y Sasu hicieron el mismo movimiento, Sasu sonrió cuando sintió algo y lo levantó con fuerza, para su mala suerte eso no era un pez, era la pierna de Gaara y ahora el pelirrojo estaba sumergido en el agua ahogándose. Con cuidado lo soltó y vio a Naruto que se daba un golpe en la frente haciendo un semblante de decepción. A su lado Sui emergió dándole un pez, llevaba un visor con snorquel. (Sui: =D… Sasu: u.u… Naru:¬.¬u)

"**_Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy"_**

_Siguiente entrenamiento en un campo de prueba de proyectiles, todos los soldados corrían intentando salvar sus vidas, Sasu corría como desquiciado…_

_**Shikamaru: "No puedo casi respirar"**_

_Lamentablemente para Gaara… él se tropezó y se incendió el trasero…_

_**Gaara: "Sólo pido despedirme"**_

_En otro entrenamiento… era simple, romper bloques blancos de concreto… Kiba terminó con una dentadura nueva…_

_**Kiba: "En deporte siempre fui una decepción"**_

_Otro entrenamiento… Naruto vs Sasuke en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… el rubio era de temer, golpeaba fuerte y __ágil, Sasu era pequeño y torpe… Naruto lo mandó contra un árbol, Suigetsu lo empujó de nuevo al combate estando ya el pobre doncel todo golpeado…_

_**Suigetsu: "De miedo los va a matar"**_

_**Sasuke: "Que no vaya descubrirme"**_

_Día siguiente… correr para atravesar un causal con agua al tope, el problema era que tenían que pasar sobre postes de madera y Shikamaru le tenía pavor por lo que todos quedaron varados en un solo sitio a medio camino…_

_**Shikamaru:" Ojalá supiera yo de natación"**_

_Campo de tiro de proyectiles, esta vez Sasu tenía que disparar correctamente el __cañón contra el objetivo en medio del campo, pero Kiba quiso hacerse el gracioso._

_**Todos: "Hombres ser"**_

_**Naruto: "Debemos ser cual veloz torrente"**_

_Le movió el apoyo del proyectil cuando ya estaba prendido y Sasu tuvo que sostenerlo precipitadamente chamuscándose todo._

_**Todos: "Hombres ser"**_

_**Naruto: "Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón"**_

_Para el pobre infeliz que le cayó el cañonazo a sus espaldas… Orochimaru quedó sin tienda de campaña… _

_**Todos: "Hombres ser"**_

_**Naruto: "Violentos como un fuego ardiente"**_

_"__Todos son una bola de niña" pensaba angustiado un rubio desde una saliente de la montaña observando a todo el campamento y a lo lejos la flecha que nadie había podido obtener de ese poste. _

_"__Aunque Kim__ es… interesante" sonrió para sus adentros._

"_**Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión"**_

_Otro día en las montañas todos estaban corriendo con una vara con sacos de arena a sus hombros, hasta delante de todos iba Naruto con su carga parecía que corría sin nada de lo fácil que era para él, a su lado Orochimaru iba en un caballo tomando nota hasta que miró __hacia atrás y le hizo señas al rubio para que también mirara, hasta atrás de todos los soldados iba Sasuke quien apenas se mantenía en pie por el esfuerzo hasta que finalmente cayó de bruces al suelo, Sui y Karin salieron de sus ropas intentando reanimarlo sin embargo se escondieron de nuevo cuando una mano tomó la carga de Sasu._

"_**Pronto ya los Akatsuki nos van a atacar"**_

_El moreno levantó la vista viendo como era Naruto el que se ponía sobre sus hombros la carga que antes él llevaba, el rubio le mandó una mirada reprobatoria y le dio la espalda y se echó a correr para liderar de nuevo la carrera, Sasu solo bajó la cabeza decepcionado de __sí mismo y frustrado por sus pocos avances, además de que la mirada de Naruto… le afectó…_

"_**Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar"**_

_Ya de noche en el campamento Sasu caminaba distraído por el campo pasando por el poste con la flecha de su primer día de entrenamiento, levantó la mirada y vio a Naruto acercándose, llevaba a su caballo Juugo de las riendas, el caballo llevaba en su lomo lo que antes era su tienda de campaña._

"_**Tú no sirves en una guerra cruel**_

_**A empacar, no hay tal virtud"**_

_Naruto le dio las riendas con el mismo gesto de decepción y se alejó de él. Sasu se volvió dolido dispuesto a ir a otro lado sin saber que hacer hasta que miró el poste con la flecha y tomó una decisión__…._

_Consiguió las pesas y se las ató en las muñecas dispuesto a conseguir esa flecha…_

"_**Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy"**_

_Fueron varios los intentos en los que fracaso por sus propias limitaciones físicas pero entonces miró las pesas, la altura, y empezó a pensar, si bien no era fuerte poseía un gran ingenio por lo que se puso de pie decidido, lanzó las pesas por detrás de poste atadas firmemente a sus muñecas y con el impulso logro que entre ellas se enlazaran así empezó a trepar por el poste usando las pesas enlazadas como un arnés de soporte y apoyo..._

"_**Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente"**_

_Tardó mucho pues a pesar de todo requería de mucha fuerza y energía y avanzaba poco y retrocedía un tanto, llegado el amanecer cuando todos salían de sus tiendas él ya estaba por llegar a la cima del poste, ahí fue cuando todos le miraron, se siguió __esforzando sin notar como aquellos que lo maltrataron en un principio ahora le apoyaban en silencio para que llegase a la cima... _

"_**Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón"**_

_Con la frente perlada por el esfuerzo dio un último empuje antes de perder las fuerzas..._

"_**Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente"**_

_Cuándo Naruto terminó de vestirse se extrañó al escuchar gritos de algarabía en el campamento, salió curioso y una flecha casi le cae encima, levantó la mirada y unos juguetones ojos negros le llamaron, sonrió cuando vio que el chico lindo estaba en la cima del poste sentado muy campante con las pesas el hombro y la flecha era la que antes estaba ahí clavada del primer ejercicio de entrenamiento. En la cima Sasuke le __devolvió la sonrisa pero sudó frío al recordar una cosa... "Y ahora ¿Cómo *%#&'dos me bajo de aquí?" _

"_**Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión"**_

_Y a partir de entonces las cosas mejoraron en el campamento, los soldados insp__irados por el chico bonito decidieron que si él podía ellos también..._

_Los siguientes entrenamientos fueron un éxito, hubo más tomates sacrificados pero todos fueron flechados con perfecta puntería._

_Luego se pudo ver al pequeño Sasu correr delante de todos los soldados cargando con las pesas rebasando incluso a Naruto._

_Incluso en enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo Sasu pudo esquivar con éxito al rubio, darle una patada y dejarlo en el suelo. Naruto sonrió, cada vez más le agradaba más ese chico._

"_**Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente"**_

_Cruzando el __cauce del rio Shikamaru avanzó feliz y con confianza todos los postes dejando atrás a muchos._

"_**Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón"**_

_Incluso Gaara comenzó a ser amistoso con Sasu pues ya no le arrebataba las varas cuando Naruto se las lanzaba, incluso las atrapaba y se las daba._

"_**Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente"**_

_Y los entrenamientos de esquivar los proyectiles, fue Gaara el que paso entre todos ellos sin recibir ningún daño._

"_**Cumpliendo"**_

_Más sorpren__dente aun Kiba rompió de un cabezazo uno de esos gruesos tabiques blancos._

"_**muy misteriosos" **_

_Sasu en el río pudo atrapar muchos peces y ya no solo los pies de Gaara._

"_**la…" **_

_Y en el entrenamiento de apuntar cañones Sasu pudo acertar a la primera._

"_**misióooooooooooon"**_

_**¡Woaahh!**_

_NxSNxS_

_En algún lugar del país del fuego..._

_El ejército Akatsuki estaba congregado esperando por su líder__ que se encontraba en la copa de un altísimo pino mirando a lo lejos las montañas de los kages repletas de nieve, escuchó el sonido de su halcón y Kabuto llegó arrojándole una muñeca, Madara la miró y sonrió._

_Bajó del árbol y le arrojó la muñeca a Kakuzu quien solo la examinó._

_-Esto proviene de una aldea en el paso de las montañas de los Kage- informó el hombre._

_Madara –Exactamente, y por el olor puedes darte cuenta de que el ejército__ imperial nos espera en ese lugar- sonrió._

_-No vamos a evitarlos ¿verdad? Jashin-sama exige sacrificios- dijo Hidan con su sed de sangre._

_-Por supuesto que no, no somos cobardes- aseguró Madara –Además… -sonrió perversamente –Debemos devolver esa muñeca-_

_NxSNxS_

_N/A: Sé que han pasado "años" desde que no actualizo pero la verdad si perdí los ánimos, sin embargo no sé cómo rayos Sasu logro seducirme con su semejanza a Mulán XD_

_Espero y que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y puedan darme sus ideas para que ya no se apegue tanto si no me veré forzada a darlo por abandono u.u_

_¬.¬… con lo que me duele no terminar las cosas T.T_

_En fin, dejen sus review… ah y para los que leyeron Bulletproof a falta de colaboración tal parece que tampoco saldrá el capi extra… -_-u… no me mires así Sasu…_

_Sasuke: ¬_¬_

_Kawainekomi: Naru, tu si me apoyas ¿verdad? *.*_

_Buscando a Naruto encontrándolo en una esquina demasiado absorto en una revista de dudosa procedencia entre sus manos… _

_Naruto: *¬*_

_Kn__ekomi:… Naru… ¿Qué estás viendo?... ¬_¬u_

_Detrás de él mirando por sobre su hombro_

_Naru: O.O… ejejeje … nada _

_Intentando en vano esconder lo que Kawai ya vio XD_

_Kn__ekomi: ¡Aja! =D… … ¿estás viendo doijin +18 NaruSasu?... 0-0u_

_Naru: ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no! Yo no soy un pervertido me ofendes :P_

_Sasu… ¬_¬u_

_Knekomi:… ¬_¬u… Sasu… ¿no le has dado su ración diaria verdad? XD _

_Picándole las costillas al moreno_

_Sasu: O.O… ¡Pervertidos!_

_Sale corriendo nenaza a más no poder con la cara roja_

_Knekomi: Sabes Naru comienzo a creer que Sasu si debió nacer niña XD_

_Naru: Teme-chan no te enojes ._

_Sale corriendo detrás de su damisela _

_Knekomi: Ya les hace falta un buen revolcón ¬_¬u… ¡En fin, dejen sus reviews mientras yo intento grabar a esos dos para luego subir el video a youtube muajajajaja! _

_Sale corriendo cámara en mano… estática… ruidos de fondo… una explosión… gritos desesperados de la autora y cierto rubio… corte de la transmisión…_


	4. Naruto extra: ¡¿GAY!

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, la peli de Disney y la imaginación mía XD

Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un review, debo admitir que me animaron, eso sí, si quieren hacer una sugerencia les comento, no digan "me gusta mucho PERO…" porque ese desgraciado pero siempre arruina el ánimo, pregúntenle a cualquiera XD

PERO bueno (ahí si quedo bonito XD) les agradezco sus review y si, ya me voy aponer a jugar con todos en el campamento, sobre todo voy a incluir unos extra de cosas que se me ocurrieron mientras hacia lo de la canción, no lo quise poner entre la canción porque sería muy largo n.n

Bueno ahí vamos con lo que se me ha ocurrido n.n…

CAPÍTULO 4

Extra de Naruto… ¿me estoy volviendo gay?

Naruto era un chico que creció dentro de las leyes del honor y la responsabilidad, su padre era un hombre de alto rango en la milicia del país del fuego, su madre murió cuando era pequeño por lo tanto fue criado entre campamentos militares. Desde muy pequeño fue entrenado y educado con orden y disciplina, se volvió un hombre fuerte y muy listo para las estrategias, todo un hombre de acción, caballeroso, decidido.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar entre hombres rudos, mujeriegos, con vello en pecho, alcohólicos, ya ni hablar de su abuelo Jiraiya… era normal que cuando viera entrar al chico nuevo al campamento lo descolocara por completo.

Sus soldados eran un asco, débiles, torpes y sin talento, pero ese chico era otra cosa totalmente diferente, era débil y torpe, pero muy listo y decidido, como él cuando niño, sin duda era muy lindo mirarlo, sus debilidades y fallos pero nunca se rendía.

PERO… oh si había un todo poderoso pero, ese chico ahí, era un VARÓN. Si fuera un doncel la cosa era diferente PERO PERO ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso? Ni que le gustara y por eso este pensando en el "se puede o no se puede"

Sacudió su cabeza con energía intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. NO DEBÍA pensar en eso, PERO no podía evitarlo!

Sobre todo después de que el chico pudo alcanzar la flecha de la primera prueba, se veía tan bien en la cima de aquel poste mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado, majestuoso y poderoso, algo agitado por el esfuerzo y sin duda un poco sucio pero era la mejor imagen que deleitaba su pupila.

Y luego esa noche…

_Flashback_

_Después de un día de arduo trabajo donde los cadetes inspirados por los logros de Kim habían comenzado a mostrar una respuesta positiva a los ejercicios y disciplinas, él se encontraba vagando por el campamento checando que todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a Kim cerca de un árbol intentando armar de nueva cuenta su tienda de campaña, y al parecer hablaba solo, o tal vez con el caballo de crines naranja a su lado._

_Lo vio pelearse con uno de los postes de la tienda y luego maldecir por lo bajo cuando éste se reveló en su contra y lo golpeó, se preocupó cuando lo vio caer de sentón en el suelo sobando su brazo izquierdo, luego lo vio suspirar y mirar al cielo abatido._

_-Bien hecho, puedes trepar un gigantesco poste pero no eres capaz de poner un triste palo para una tienda de campaña decente- bufó molesto el moreno, molesto consigo mismo, luego bajó la mirada tristemente –Por eso papá no está orgulloso de mí, no puedo hacer nada mínimamente útil ni por mí mismo- se dijo _

_Y Naruto se sintió miserable pues fue él el primero en decirle que no valía la pena y que mejor debía irse, por eso le dio su caballo para que abandonara, además por alguna razón que no supo identificar, no le gustó para nada ver esos hermosos ojos negros teñidos de tristeza. Se armó de valor recomponiendo su postura de capitán y se acercó al chico bonito._

_-Es muy tarde para estar quejándose con la luna, mañana madrugaremos- dijo el rubio acercándose al moreno que se sobresaltó ruborizándose un poco y luego hizo un puchero molesto, parecía que el rubio se burlaba de él, y por Kami que su galantería y guapura no le daba derecho aunque él babeara por el rubio._

_-Por si no se ha dado cuenta capitán me falta ALGO para poder irme a dormir- dijo un tanto irritado el menor, Naruto sonrió, cuando el chico se enojaba le costaba mantenerle el respeto._

_-Pudiste subir un pilar y no eres capaz de armar una tienda de campaña?- ok, si se estaba burlando, una venita salió de la frente de Sasu y estuvo a punto de tomar el poste que hacía rato se había revelado para metérselo al rubio por... -Ya, no te enojes, vamos, te ayudo- dijo el rubio sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto el moreno, parecía ser otra persona distinta a su capitán._

_-Ah, claro- balbuceó como idiota olvidando su enfado, se sonrojo al darse cuenta pero espero que el rubio no lo hubiera notado._

_Naruto se acercó tomando el poste de la tienda y clavándolo con firmeza al suelo, Sasuke lo veía como idiotizado pero después de que el rubio lo bajara de su nube de nuevo entre los dos comenzaron a armar la tienda, Sasu se sorprendía de las tantas cosas que hacían falta, con razón él no pudo, pero el rubio lo hacía acostumbrado a ello._

_En cambio Naruto se sorprendía de cada nueva faceta de Kim, se veía como un niño cuando le explicaba ciertas cosas, y cuando le dejaba hacer algo como clavar una estaca al suelo vio su entusiasmo, un poco de torpeza, pero por sobre todo su falta de fuerza física, no que le importase mucho pero se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Kim como un doncel, ¡Pero cómo no hacerlo! Era bonito, delgado, bajito, delicado, y con menos fuerza que un varón..._

_Cuando terminaron vieron satisfechos su trabajo, Sasu no podía creer que Naruto lo ayudase, pero se sentía bien que por lo menos una persona en ese lugar no lo tratara mal, Naruto era una muy buena persona, sobre todo era divertido lejos de su faceta de capitán, era una persona común... Que sin saberlo le estaba conquistando el corazón._

_-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir- "o esa linda carita tendrá arrugas mañana" pensó asustándose luego el rubio por sus pensamientos 'indebidos'_

_Sasuke le sonrió -muchas gracias capitán- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto._

_Naruto sonrió bobamente para luego responder -Descuida, no fue nada-_

_Con algo de pena se despidieron y luego Sasu acomodó sus cosas para echarse a dormir mientras el rubio caía en depresión ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA SIDO TODO ESO?! Parecía que le estaba coqueteando ¡A su cadete! ¡Un varón!_

_Fin de flashback_

Y por eso estaba ahí revolcándose en la miseria pensando en que se estaba volviendo GAY total...

NxSNxS

En tiempo real en el lago cerca del campamento estaba Sasu quitándose la ropa para echarse un buen baño.

-Sasuke esto es peligroso- dijo Suigetsu escondido entre los arbustos para no ver al moreno desnudo y que éste le dejase el otro ojo morado por pervertido.

-No voy a andar por ahí apestando a sudor como cualquier varón- replicó Sasuke ya desnudo andando hacía el lago.

-Pero alguien puede verte, a parte de las ligeras curvas doncelezcas podrían ver la marca del loto- dijo Suigetsu volteando a otro lado.

-Por eso estas tú y Juugo para vigilar- dijo Sasuke mirando su pecho.

Y es que habían varias cosas que podían identificar a un doncel, sin embargo la marca definitiva de la fertilidad de los donceles era la flor de loto, una marca de nacimiento que se localizaba en el pecho cerca del corazón, era una marca en forma de flor cuyo diseño variaba de familia en familia, sin embargo cambiaba conforme se iba desarrollando el doncel. Al estar cerca del corazón el número de hojas variaba, entre más hojas más puro era el doncel, pero no era cualquier pureza, no era física, era la pureza del corazón y el alma.

En ese momento su flor de loto había perdido varias hojas ¿Significaba eso que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto? Decidió no hacer caso y sumergirse en el agua, era mejor no pensar en eso cuando sabía que hacia lo correcto, salvar a su padre.

Suigetsu miraba ya a Sasu en el agua, el lago era poco profundo pero tapaba al doncel hasta los hombros por lo que no se veía más de lo necesario. Sabía bien que lo que hacía era para salvar su pellejo exponiendo a Sasu pero aun así tratar con ese doncel era un tanto problemático.

-Sasu, sal de ahí, te convertirás en una pasa- dijo Suigetsu

-Deja de mirarme y ve a vigilar- ordenó Sasuke intentando relajarse mientras se lavaba.

-Y todavía me da órdenes- suspiró Suigetsu –Y uno que se preocupa por él- refunfuñó, estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó los pasos de varias personas, se sobresaltó cuando los escuchó correr en su dirección, pronto una cosa le cubrió por completo la vista, escucho gritos animados mientras se quitaba lo que parecían ser unos calzoncillos con corazones (N/A: inevitable, me parto de risa cuando a alguien se le ven los calzones en alguna serie y siempre son de corazones XD, tan faltos de amor los pobres jajajajaj ^o^… ahora que lo pienso, en la serie Naruto también los usa XDXDXD)

Cuando se dio cuenta tres personas desnudas brincaron al agua… ¡donde estaba Sasuke!

"¡¿qué demonios haces?! Lo van a descubrir" chilló histérica Karin

-Ni me lo digas- dijo Suigetsu echando a correr siguiendo a los tipos y tirándole los calzones a Karin.

"¡Argh! ¡Quítame esta porquería de encima! ¡Suigetsu baka!" gritó la grillita intentando salir de debajo de los gigantes chones.

En el agua Sasuke escuchó el barullo causado por los tres desconocidos y de inmediato se sobresaltó e intentó salir o esconderse más en el agua, el chiste era que se le ocultara la marca de doncel.

Escuchó como tres personas se echaban al agua jugando y riéndose dos de ellos, el otro entraba con pereza, los movimientos del agua llegaron hasta Sasu que en vano trato de esconderse detrás de unas hojas.

-¡Hola Kim!- gritó uno de ellos, reconoció la voz de Kiba así que sin duda se trataba de "los tres chiflados"

Con miedo a que lo descubrieran se salió de su escondite dejando solo que le vieran la cabeza, parte del cuello y las manos.

-ammm hola chicos, no pensé que vendrían aquí así que mejor me voy- dijo rápidamente el moreno intentando pasar a un lado del castaño para salir del agua y huir.

Sin embargo éste lo tomo del brazo y no le dio oportunidad a huir –No te vayas, no nos trates como si tuviéramos peste, no te haremos nada- sonrió el hombre mostrando sus colmillos

-Además llegaste primero, no tienes por qué irte, ignóranos si quieres- dijo con aburrimiento Shikamaru.

-De eso nada, mejor hablemos, ignoremos que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente

-cierto, hagamos como que no quisimos golpearte apenas llegaste y empecemos de nuevo- dijo Kiba soltando a Sasuke para luego estirar su mano en forma de saludo –Hola, me llamo Kiba Inuzuka-

Algo reticente y desconfiado Sasuke estrecho su mano intentando que no vieran ni su marca, ni su cuerpo, ni que estaba nervioso intentando ocultarles lo anterior.

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara- dijo el de la coleta con aburrimiento, Sasuke solo lo miró, ¿qué hacía un tipo como ese en un campamento militar si todo le causaba flojera?

-Y yo soy Gaara el demonio de la arena- dijo el pelirrojo, Sasuke lo volteó a mirar pero se arrepintió de inmediato pues el pelirrojo había salido del agua sentándose sobre una roca en medio del agua por lo que se podía ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, Sasu se sonrojo levemente, nunca había visto a un varón desnudo pues era inapropiado, solo había visto a donceles pues se solía bañar con su madre cuando niño. Así que de inmediato desvió la mirada con pena pero intentó que los otros varones no se dieran cuenta.

-¿El demonio de la arena? ¿Desde cuándo?- dijo Kiba burlón

-Soy el mejor en todo lo que hago, así de simple- dijo el pelirrojo con arrogancia.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo creo que Kim y yo podemos patearte el trasero, baja de ahí y te enseñare lo que es un verdadero demonio- dijo Kiba dándole un ligero codazo a Sasu pero éste se apartó.

-No, yo creo que yo ya me voy- dijo Sasuke, era mejor huir ahora antes de que lo descubrieran.

-Pero Kim, tenemos que enseñarle que...- dijo Kiba

-¡De ninguna manera! No me meteré en sus absurdas peleas machistas- dijo Sasuke ligeramente ofendido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, todos se le quedaron mirando.

Kiba fue el primero en ponerse a reír bobaliconamente –Sonaste como toda una doncella, o bueno, doncel- río tomando a Sasu de los hombros para impedir que huyera, lo jaló para unirlo al grupo pero al hacerlo Sasu vio con pánico como su marca estaba por descubrirse, sin embargo Sui lo salvo metiéndose en el agua y mordiendo a Kiba en... Bueno... Ya saben dónde (XD)

-¡Aaaaag! Algo me mordió- gritó buscando con la mirada que le había mordido

Suigetsu salió del agua escupiendo, Sasu se sobresaltó pero Kiba comenzó a gritar de pánico.

-¡Serpiente!- de inmediato Shikamaru y él se alejaron subiendo a la roca donde estaba Gaara sentado aplastando al pelirrojo que sofocado ni reaccionó.

Sasu sonrió aprovechando a salir de ahí, Juugo se acercó de inmediato a la orilla para cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

-Gracias Juugo- dijo Sasuke vigilando que el trio siguiera sin verlo "huir", se cubrió con una toalla ocultando su marca y sus delicadas curvas. En cambio Suigetsu se estaba muriendo del asco.

-¡No volveré a hacer eso jamás me oíste?! Prefiero que te descubran ¡Fue horribleeeee!- gritaba retorciéndose en el piso.

"Imbécil" le dijo Karin "De todo lo que se te pudo ocurrir tenías que hacer 'eso'"

-No seas dramático, yo no te pedí que hicieras eso- respondió Sasu de mala gana, estaba agradecido pero el drama estaba de más.

-Bastardo- dijo por lo bajo Suigetsu -Todavía que lo rescato-

"Para empezar todo este rollo fue para salvar tu pellejo no te quejes" respondió Karin para luego seguir a Sasuke que ya se alejaba para irse a vestir.

Mientras que en el agua el trio de idiotas, mejor dicho Shikamaru y Kiba intentaban reanimar a un sofocado pelirrojo.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto y sin que nadie lo hubiera notado cierta persona tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro escondido detrás de un árbol, hacía poco había llegado ahí y jamás de los jamases se le había ocurrido pensar siquiera en aquella posibilidad.

Hace poco estaba en su cabaña, aburrido, sin nada que hacer, peleándose con su yo interno cuando se le ocurrió salir a caminar y tal vez echarse un buen baño en el lago, después de todo los soldados estaban ya en su mayoría alistándose para dormir por lo que nadie lo molestaría.

Cuando llegó al lago sin embargo escuchó unos gritos sobre una serpiente y se escondió intentando averiguar que sucedía y ayudar si se requería, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó más que maravillado (*¬*)

Frente a él sin duda el ser más maravilloso del planeta, un ángel celestial, ser divino de los dioses, una utópica ilusión…

El ser más bello del universo, de piel blanca como la nieve pura y sin imperfecciones, de finas y perfectas proporciones físicas, tan esbelto y fino como para sostenerlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir, cabello negro tal noche nocturna con tintes azules, ojos color obsidiana finos, misteriosos, y esa boca, ¡Dios! Labios de cereza que invitaban al pecado, y no olvidemos lo más importante, esa belleza pura encarnada, estaba completamente desnudo y mojado, con sensuales gotitas resbalando y humectando esa deliciosa piel.

Estaba a punto de echarse a babear cuando un caballo de crines naranja interrumpió su observación "del paisaje", reaccionó al reconocer ese caballo, era el caballo de… ¡KIM!

Sobresaltado se volvió a su escondite detrás del árbol, Dios no podía ser cierto, ese bellísimo doncel era nada más y nada menos que ¡KIM!

No, no podía, pero lo era, lo acababa de ver y no era un sueño o fantasía (ya se pellizco para comprobarlo) (N/A: fantasías pervertidas *¬*) era la realidad, entonces… eso solo podía significar…

Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba en el piso levantando la vista al cielo.

"¡GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA, NO SOY COMPLETAMENTE GAY!"

Porque si, lo había descubierto, el más preciado secreto de nuestro protagonista, revelado ante esos ojazos azules.

Sasuke, había sido descubierto por Naruto…

NxSNxS

N/A: ¡¿cómo están chicos/as?!

Sé que me he tardado AÑOS en actualizar y para colmo no es muy larga, pero tengo como justificación que mi universidad me dio una patada.

En serio, el semestre pasado me dieron un lindo horario de 7am a 1pm, pero nooooooooo, este semestre me dieron un horario de 7 am a 7 pm ¡con seis horas libres seguidas!

Y muchos dirían que puedo ir y venir a mi casa pero nooooooo, mi casa está en otro municipio y me queda a hora y media de viaje ¡y los pasajes son carísimos!

Así que todo el día estoy en la universidad, SIN INTERNET, pues las computadoras de allá son un asco, SE APAGAN SOLAS.

Uuuuuuuuffffff. Bueno, ya me desquite un poquitín, solo sé que este horario me está matando u.u

Por eso he aquí este breve capitulo, después de todo así lo planee aunque esperaba que saliera más largo.

En fin, espero poder traer más ideas a mi mente, aunque quien sabe tengo que enfocarme en mis estudios, son una pesadilla.

Por fa no olviden dejar sus comentarios pues me sirven para mejorar, además de que me estoy separando más de la historia de la peli y quiero que me digan qué tal va y si tienen sugerencias.

Bueno, nos leemos luego n.n


	5. Problemas de Estupidez

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo autor Kishimoto que no más le sigue dando largas a la trama para que al final sea yaoi muajajajaja

CAPITULO 5

Después de lo sucedido en el lago Sasu se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a su tienda de campaña algo más cercana a la de su capitán. Estaba muy avergonzado por lo sucedido, además de algo asustado, casi lo descubrían, ¡Estando totalmente desnudo! ¡Qué vergüenza! Si su madre Deidara estuviera ahí ya le estuviera jalando las orejas por no tener cuidado. Y su padre Itachi ya hubiera golpeado a esos idiotas por tocar a su tesorito.

Sasu suspiró, lo mejor era olvidarlo, nadie lo había visto, tenía que volver a su actuación normal y listo, no pasó nada.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto saliendo de su estupefacción Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a las afueras de su tienda y alguien lo esperaba dentro, eso quería decir problemas (y que había caminado como zombie hasta ahí pensando en esa maravillosa vista que había tenido).

Se adentró a su tienda identificando a su visitante, era ese ser viperino que estaba a cargo de la supervisión de sus soldados. Y por la cara de satisfacción que traía sabía que no sería nada bueno, para él por lo menos.

-Orochimaru, que se te ofrece- dijo el rubio aparentando estar tranquilo y con su mejor porte de capitán (además de haberse limpiado las babas antes derramadas).

-Estoy por entregar el informe que me pidió tu padre, Namikaze- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo -Y seguramente cuando lo lea se dará cuenta de que no es lo que esperaba-

Naruto se molestó ante eso -Eso no es cierto, los soldados están listos, completaron su entrenamiento a pesar de sus fallas- dijo de pie frente al viperino.

-No me interesa, está claro que esos hombres no tienen madera de soldado así como tú de capitán, cuando tu padre lea mi informe estará de acuerdo en que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo y no te permitirá entrar al campo de batalla-

Afuera Sasu veía las siluetas de su capitán y de Orochimaru discutiendo y se preocupó un poco, Naruto estaba perdiendo la compostura, algo que no había visto antes.

Suigetsu y Karin se pegaron a la carpa de la tienda escuchando con atención como Orochimaru arruinaría sus planes si no mandaba al escuadrón a la batalla.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías!- gritó Naruto -¡Lo único que tienes es un problema conmigo! Si así es dilo directo y déjate de tonterías- exigió enojado.

Orochimaru sonrió -¿crees que eres el centro del mundo? Tu padre podrá ser general pero yo soy el asistente del emperador y es algo que YO obtuve, pero eso te tiene sin cuidado ¿no? Hijito del general- se burló escupiendo veneno.

Naruto lo miro con ira contenida pero luego miró a otro lado y se largó de ahí, necesitaba calmarse antes de hacer algo contra ese tipo de lo cual luego pueda arrepentirse.

En el camino se topó con Sasu que lo miraba preocupado, sin embargo eso solo lo exaltó más pues recordó de golpe lo que había visto en el lago sonrojándose en demasía así que se largó casi corriendo lejos de ese lindo pelinegro que se le quedó mirando confuso en su huida.

Mientras tanto Sui y Karin seguían viendo como la serpiente se iba a su tienda y poco después salía con una toalla listo para tomar un baño.

-Parece que si queremos que esto avance lo tendremos que tomar en nuestras manos- dijo Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa internándose a la carpa de Orochimaru

"¿manos?" dijo Karin mirándose las patitas "Espera Suigetsu baka" dijo luego de ver como el dragón se adentraba a la tienda pensando en -quien sabe que- solo lo siguió para asegurarse de que no metiera la pata.

NxSNxS

Mientras tanto Naruto se fue a un lugar lejos del campamento pero con vista a éste para poder pensar bien, la ira contra la serpiente seguía ahí pues esa víbora solo estaba envidiosa por el cargo que sostenía siendo tan joven, sin embargo ese cargo lo había alcanzado con su propio esfuerzo pues su padre no quería que fuera un chico mediocre.

Pero no solo eso lo perturbaba sino la repentina revelación de Kim, ese lindo joven no era nada más y nada menos que un doncel ¿cómo no lo supo antes? Bueno, tenía la certeza en su mentecita pues él conocía mucho sobre donceles, sin embargo se negó a aceptarlo y ahora que lo sabía con certeza ¿qué carajo hacía?

¿Delatar a Kim? No, esa no era una opción, conocía el castigo por una mentira de tal magnitud, suplantar a un soldado se castigaba con muerte y él no quería eso, de hecho él no quería que algo le pasara a Kim. ¿Encararlo? Si, y de paso decirle "por cierto eres muy lindo ¿te casas conmigo?" con toda la estúpida esperanza de que dijera que si (inserte babas de Naru aquí *¬*) y aunque le hacía ilusión no podía pues eso seguro perturbaría al chico y podría estropear cualquiera que fuese su plan para haber entrado ahí… pero sus razones… tenía que tener una muy buena razón para arriesgarse tanto.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Preguntarle? ¿Lo hizo por alguien? ¿Familia? ¿Hermano? ¿Padre?... ¿novio?

¡No! Imposible, ese bello doncel no está comprometido ¿verdad?

Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo había seguido.

-Naruto-san- dijo el azabache asiéndolo sobresaltar, intentó no mirarlo -¿Se encuentra bien?-

O por Kami que parecía estar en su contra, todavía su ardillita no resolvía que hacer con ese moreno de ensueño y éste se le aparecía de repente con su linda vocecita y daba gracias a estar de espaldas para no ver ese cuerpo de ensueño que… *¬*… se estaba desviando del tema, tenía que contestar y rápido.

-Emmm… estoy bien- dijo rápidamente aunque Sasu podía notar el nerviosismo de su voz –deberías ir a dormir- dios santo ¿esa dulce fragancia provenía de ese cuerpecito? Tenía que ser Kim y sus encantos.

-Eh, sí, pero lo vi muy alterado y quería ver si estaba bien…- dijo Sasuke mirándolo un tanto extrañado ¿era su imaginación o Naruto estaba algo esquivo? –Lo vi discutiendo con Orochimaru-

-Ah, si- dijo el rubio recordando su ira contra esa serpiente rastrera, sin embargo Kim no tenía por qué enterarse o pasarlo mal por ello, después de todo, ahora que lo pensaba, gracias a Orochimaru el escuadrón nunca iría a la guerra… y Kim no se tendría que poner en peligro en batalla… -Olvídalo ¿sí? No es algo que a un soldado le incumba, son cosas de altos rangos- dijo intentando no sonar tan mal.

-Entonces ¿estas así por algo que yo hice?- preguntó de nuevo el moreno intentando ver las reacciones del rubio -¿Por qué no me has mirado?-

El rubio se sobresaltó ¿Cómo podía siquiera ese dulce ser pensar que él tenía algo en su contra? Por todos los cielos por supuesto que no pero no quería mirarlo porque temía recordar lo del lago y luego soltarse a decir estupideces.

-Ehhh… etto… no por nada nada. ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? No, no para nada- dijo para luego reír nerviosamente "genial Naruto esa es tu forma de no decir estupideces"

-Por la forma en que lo niegas me suena a "pasa mucho"- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

Naruto comenzó a balbucear como idiota, la había regado en grande, su padre se lo había dicho una vez, entre varones era un militar de mente fría y gran astucia, pero entre donceles era un reverendo asno.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos buscando la verdad en esos irises azules, sin embargo recordó la marca de doncel y que como tal no debía de mirar nunca a un varón a los ojos, menos de esa manera por lo que hizo un puchero que solo logró embobar más al rubio y se dio la vuelta para largarse a dormir, no quería más ojeras en su hermoso rostro, allá el dobe y sus loqueras.

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero ni creas que podrás esquivarme para siempre, dobe- dijo Sasuke para luego irse, tal vez mañana el capitán rubio lo castigara por faltarle al respeto pero no se retractaría.

Naruto lo vio embobado hasta que el azabache se perdió entre la hierba perdido en ese traserito hasta que lo dejó de ver, parpadeó confundido, ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿No era él el capitán? ¿Por qué demonios no le dijo nada a esa manera de mando y la falta de respeto?

-Mi padre tenía razón… soy un asno- murmuró mirando a la luna, la única barrera que lo protegía de su estupidez ante los donceles era su ignorancia, ahora que sabía que ese soldado era uno de ellos… tragó duro, su puesto como capitán y orgullo de varón estaba en juego, Orochimaru no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para delatarlo con su padre por su posible incompetencia ante la presencia de ese bello doncel…. ¡peor aún! Si Orochimaru se daba cuenta de su estupidez pudiera darse cuenta de que ese chico era un doncel, y si esa víbora lo sabía ¡Todos lo sabrían! Y ¡Dios libre a su doncelito! ¡Tenía que protegerlo!

"De acuerdo Naruto, esta es una misión especial, lo harás por aquel bello espécimen, la misión más difícil de tu vida, por la que tu madre rezó toda su vida, Naruto tendrás que controlar tu estupidez ante los donceles" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio en su mente, su misión era clara controlarse ante Sasuke, rango de dificultad… SS… sería difícil pero todo por ese doncelito.

"Porque no voy a dejar que nada le pase en este campamento lleno de varones, porque él ¡Tiene que ser mío!" gritó el rubio en su fuero interno con llamas saliendo de sus ojos y un aura brillante a su alrededor.

…

A lo lejos un apurado dragón azul y una grillita roja rellenaban con paja una armadura del ejército y miraban preguntándose qué rayos era esa llamarada que parecía despedir corazoncitos alrededor.

N/A: Sé que probablemente quieran matarme por mi más que LARGA ausencia pero es que la inspiración no llegaba para ésta historia XD hasta hace poco me puse a ponerme al tanto con las dos que estoy llevando al mismo tiempo y la escuela es brutal por lo que no se extrañen si tardo mucho

Pero por eso les dejo de consolación one-shots y las actualizaciones de "Chain of Hate" por lo que solo les pido ténganme paciencia por fa. Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí y por favor no se olviden de dejarme un review :D


	6. Ganando la batalla

CAPÍTULO 6

Suigetsu con la ayuda de Karin había hecho una carta falsa que entregarían a Orochimaru para apresurar la entrada del ejército comandado por Naruto al campo de batalla donde por supuesto estaría Sasuke.

"_De ninguna manera"_ dijo Juugo en cuanto les contaron sobre su plan "es peligroso, no los deben de descubrir, además es mejor que Sasuke no valla allá, podría morir"

-Tenemos que hacer esto, por el honor de la familia de Sasuke, y por mi cuello- dijo Suigetsu recordando el rompecabezas de piedra que dejó en la casa Uchiha.

"_Creo que es el destino Juugo, Sasuke debe de probarse a sí mismo"_ dijo Karin convencida

"_Entonces no me metan en esto, hagan lo que quieran_" dijo Juugo y se volteó para seguir pastando en paz.

Karin y Suigetsu se miraron y luego a sus espaldas donde un desprevenido panda pasaba buscando bambús deliciosos que comer. Se sonrieron con maldad.

NxSNxSNxS

Orochimaru estaba saliendo del lago muy indignado, había ido a tomar un relajado baño pero se encontró con todos los soldados que hicieron burla de su apariencia de reptil y su pálida piel.

-Malditos rufianes- se quejaba hasta que miró adelante a un hombre en armadura montando un ¿panda?

-Noticias urgentes del general Minato- gruñó el hombre tendiéndole un rollo.

-¿quién es usted?- dijo Orochimaru no muy seguro aceptando el rollo.

-¡¿qué ha dicho?! no me venga con preguntas tontas, estamos en el ejército, lo puedo demandar por esto- gruñó el hombre enfadado avanzando con su panda alejándose de Orochimaru –Retírese y entregue eso antes de que lo reporte-

Orochimaru abrió el rollo leyendo la misiva, se sobresaltó, miró alrededor en busca del mensajero pero este ya no estaba.

NxSNxSNxS

Suigetsu y Karin miraron desde las ramas de un árbol como Orochimaru corría hacia la casa de campaña de Naruto, ello mientras tanto tendrían que esconder al muñeco que hizo de mensajero.

-Se la tragó toda, empaca todo Karin que nos vamos a la batalla- dijo Suigetsu feliz, chocando cinco con la grillita.

NxSNxSNxS

Naruto no lo podía creer, le acababa de llegar una carta de su padre solicitando refuerzos en el campo de batalla, era su gran oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre que podía confiar en él y no le iba a fallar pero…

Suspiró mientras veía hacía atrás al hermoso doncel ataviado con la armadura del ejército guiando a su caballo que llevaba la carreta con los cañones, más atrás venían los otros soldados, todos en armadura marchando a la batalla… lo que menos quería es que se hiciera daño, o que lo llegasen a matar.

… ¿qué demonios? ¿Una canción?

_A la guerra mucho hemos ya marchado_

Esos eran todos sus hombres.

Gaara miró a los alrededores y bostezó

_El estruendo es tal, sonamos cual ganado_

Cantó a tono con los demás, era normal todos habían madrugado.

_Estos pobres pies, que al ritmo vez, inútiles ya son_

Cantaron todos juntos sacando de su ensoñación a Sasuke, no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, lo bueno es que estaba agarrado a Juugo o ya se hubiera caído desde hacía rato… en eso llegó Kiba hasta él tomándolo de los hombros junto a Gaara

_Hay que pensar "mi chica es la razón"_

-¿eh? – dijo Sasuke ¿chica? ¿Ya se dio cuenta o lo dijo de casualidad? Además ¿Por qué chica? Los donceles eran mejores… él lo era :D

_Lo he dicho ya, "mi chica es la razón"_

Repitió el chico de los colmillos y Gaara le dio la razón, Shikamaru bostezo y asintió, las chicas eran problemáticas pero tenía que pensar en positivo, o por lo menos seguirle la corriente al tonto de Kiba o iba a estar dándole lata todo el día.

Kiba entusiasmado por que le dieran la razón continuó con su canto.

_Que tenga pálido color, y brillo en su mirar_

Gaara lo hizo a un lado para apoderarse del imaginario escenario

_Mi chica debe de admirar, mi fuerza y mi valor_

Cantó mostrando sus bíceps y sacando el pecho con orgullo

_No importará qué se pondrá, o si es muy fina_

Cantó Shikamaru aburrido

_Dependerá de qué cocina, res, puerco, pollo_

Todos los hombres lo apoyaron, ¿no decían por ahí que la mejor manera de conquistar a un hombre era por el estómago?

Cruzaban ya un lago con cuidado para no hundirse pues las armaduras eran muy pesadas.

_Muchas chicas te creyeron el más hombre_

Cantó Gaara metiéndole el pie a Kiba que cayó de cara al lago hundiéndose

_Les apuesto que aman solo el uniforme_

Salió Kiba con la armadura llena de agua que lo hacía ver más musculoso pero al salirse el agua hasta escuálido se veía.

En esos momentos cruzaba por un campo de arroz donde varias mujeres cosechaban.

_Adivinen qué extrañamos más estando en acción_

Cantaron los hombres mientras Suigetsu se deleitaba con el panorama de las chicas lindas de la cosecha, incluso les chifló pero estando escondido ellas voltearon a ver a Sasuke que se apenó y escondió la cara, la chicas se rieron coquetas, Sasuke era un varón muy bonito.

_Si hay que luchar, mi chica es la razón_

Cantaron los varones

_Mi chica nunca dudará_

Cantó Gaara acercándose a Sasuke, al igual que Shikamaru y Kiba.

_Que soy gran ejemplar_

Cantó Shikamaru

Entre los tres rodearon a Sasuke, y lo miraban esperando algo pues era el único varón que no había cantado ya. Sasuke dudó ¿qué rayos decía? A él no le gustaban las chicas.

_¿No hay una chica cerebral… que piense antes de hablar?_

Al final cantó no muy convencido, las mujeres eran muy tontitas y el cantó algo muy tonto.

_Mi modo varonil de hablar va a emocionarla_

Cantó Kiba inspirado cantando peor que antes recargado en la carroza que tiraba Juugo.

_Se cree un galán que va a matarla_

Cantó Gaara malicioso dándole una palmada a Juugo que se alejó jalando la carreta haciendo que Kiba se cayera al lodo. Sasuke se rio mientras iba con Juugo para calmarlo ante el revuelo.

_No habrá chica igual a la que me ha esperado_

Cantó Orochimaru con sus aires de grandeza

_Su mamita o quién, pues nadie más lo ha amado_

Se burló Gaara haciendo reír a Sasuke. Orochimaru se volteó ofendido.

_Y si al retornar en plan triunfal nos dan su corazón_

Cantaban los hombres más inspirados cruzando un campo con nieve, Gaara, Kiba y Shikamaru tuvieron tiempo de hacer mujeres de nieve en poses exóticas.

_Hay que gritar, "mi chica es la razón"_

Los hombres emocionados agarraron a Sasuke de los hombros llevándolo con ellos en un coro animado.

_No hay que olvidar, "Mi chica es la razón"_

Sasuke se zafó del grupo de hombres y se encontró cara a cara con Kiba, Gaara y Shikamaru. Los primeros escondiendo las bolas de nieve con las que lo iba a atacar, Shikamaru ni se molestó en ello.

Naruto se iba riendo de lo lindo con la pachanga armada por los soldados hasta que miró al frente. Gaara y compañía alzaron las bolas de nieve.

_Mi chica es la ra-_

No pudieron continuar al mirar al frente. La aldea donde se supone se reunirían con el general Minato estaba… destruida.

Era un paraje desértico, la nieve ocultaba solo el rastro de sangre pero no las cenizas de las casas que ardieron hacía poco, no había nada de vida por los alrededores, todo estaba abandonado, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y lleno de humo.

Naruto negó incapaz de creerlo "no no no" gritaba en su mente, pero por el bien de los soldados debía mantenerse. Dio la vuelta con su caballo mirando a sus hombres.

-Busquen sobrevivientes- ordenó y echó a andar sobre su caballo, todos de inmediato se dispersaron sobre lo que antes era una aldea.

Sasuke sintió muy feo en su pecho, nunca antes había estado en un lugar así, el aire olía a matanza, la destrucción y las cientos de vidas que seguramente se habían perdido. Caminó sin rumbo dejando a Juugo con Suigetsu y Karin. Se adentró dentro de lo que antes era una vivienda de la cual solo quedaba el marco de la puerta y un trozo de pared. En medio de la nieve encontró una muñeca la cual recogió con el corazón encogido, entre esas muertes seguro estaba la dueña de esa muñeca.

La apretó entre sus manos, sintiendo pena por las personas asesinadas, poco después llegó Naruto desmontando su caballo.

-Mi padre- dijo por lo bajo el rubio sintiéndose muy mal.

Sasuke solo lo miró, todo aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

-Capitán- le llamó Orochimaru. El rubio se acercó al hombre serpiente que le señaló el campo que se extendía debajo de ellos.

Naruto se acercó al borde y vio con horror la matanza que se extendía delante de él, hay era donde había peleado el ejército de su padre y los Akatsuki… y ya no había nada, más que cadáveres y armas vestigios de una cruenta batalla.

Shikamaru se acercó a él llevando entre sus manos algo que reconoció muy bien.

-El general- dijo Shikamaru solemnemente extendiéndole el casco que pertenecía al general Minato.

Naruto lo tomó entre sus manos, eso era lo que esperaba después de ver ese campo de matanza. Endureció sus facciones no permitiendo que sus hombres vieran lo débil y humano que era pues la muerte de su padre le golpeaba el corazón.

Sasuke y los demás se acercaron mirando el campo y luego al capitán alejándose de ellos llevando entre sus manos el casco de su padre. Sasuke lo vio con pena, Naruto era un buen hombre, muy estricto como capitán pero como ser humano imaginaba el dolor que debía de sentir por la pérdida del general Minato, seguramente como él se hubiera sentido si no hubiese ido en lugar de su padre Itachi al ejército y se hubiese quedado en casa esperando las noticias de su deceso.

Observó su espalda mientras el rubio sacaba su espada y la clavaba en la nieve para luego colocar el casco de su padre sobre ella como una tumba improvisada, el rubio se arrodilló e inclinó en una oración a su progenitor. Sasuke se acercó a él. Naruto lo sintió a sus espaldas y se puso de pie.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke y el rubio pudo verlo, en esos hermosos ojos color obsidiana, las condolencias por su padre y por las vidas ahí extintas, pero sobre todo por él, por su dolor, Sasuke lo comprendía perfectamente. Le hubiese gustado abrazarlo y quizás dejar que sus mejillas se empaparan estando refugiado en el pecho del tierno doncel pero no podía porque Sasuke ahí era un varón, un soldado y ante todo él era su capitán, no podía flaquear por él ni por su padre.

Colocó una mano en su hombro y después se alejó para luego subir a su caballo, debía seguir la lucha contra los Akatsuki era como lo hubiese querido su padre.

-Tenemos que continuar- dijo con firmeza desde su caballo –Seguramente se dirigen hacia la ciudad, debemos alcanzarlos por el paso entre las montañas, somos la última esperanza para el emperador ¡Vámonos!- ordeno dándoles la espalda y echando a andar en su caballo.

Los soldados se miraron y le siguieron era toda la verdad, debían continuar por sus camaradas caídos.

Sasuke se quedó un poco atrás colocando la muñeca recargada en la espada de Naruto, en la tumba simbólica del señor Minato, hizo una reverencia y se apartó siguiendo a los soldados.

NxSNxSNxS

Llevaban ya un tiempo caminando por el paso entre las montañas, todos estaban cansados y aún melancólicos por la escena de matanza, Naruto recordaba los buenos tiempos con su padre y sonreía con tristeza.

Sasuke guiaba a Juugo, quería volver a su casa, extrañaba a su familia, pero todavía no terminaba su misión.

Estaban tan tranquilos que la repentina explosión los alertó. Sasuke volteó a ver la carroza desde la que se había disparado un cañón. Suigetsu lo miraba riendo como bobo y luego acusó a Karin pero ella negó, había sido el estúpido de Suigetsu el que disparó el cañón.

Naruto se acercó en una rápida cabalgata.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- exigió el rubio exaltado.

-Eh…- dijo Sasuke sin saber que decir.

-Acabas de dar nuestra posición aho—fue detenido por una flecha que se clavó en su hombro izquierdo y lo mando al suelo. Todos se giraron y vieron que de la montaña cercana salió una lluvia de flechas en dirección a ellos.

Naruto se levantó quitándose la flecha -¡dispérsense!- ordenó, de inmediato los soldados se dispersaron para que no les alcanzaran las flechas, pero una segunda ronda de flechas en llamas llegó enseguida, dando a la carroza con cañones. De inmediato ésta comenzó a arder, Suigetsu y Karin intentaron salir de ahí.

-Salven los cañones- gritó Naruto pues eran necesarios.

Los soldados hicieron una fila sacando los cañones, los más posibles, pero la carroza estaba por estallar. Sasuke intentaba tranquilizar a Juugo pues el fuego lo alteraba, así que sacó su espada y cortó las ataduras que unían a Juugo con la carroza, luego montó al corcel y salió de ahí, de inmediato estallaron los cañones dentro de la carroza. La explosión mando a Sasuke lejos mientras los demás soldados se establecían lejos de las flechas y de frente al enemigo.

-Claro, salven al caballo- se quejó Suigetsu cayendo cerca de Sasuke, éste no le hizo caso y se apartó de la línea de fuego llevando su espada y a Suigetsu. Karin los siguió de cerca.

-Vamos- dijo Naruto, Gaara y Kiba tomaron los cañones y los pusieron listos para atacar –Fuego- gritó el rubio y los cañones fueron disparados hacia la montaña de la que les habían disparado las flechas.

-¡Fuego!- siguió ordenando el rubio, los miembros de Akatsuki siguieron ocultándose de las continuas explosiones de los cañones. Sin embargo eran muy pocos cañones y poca visibilidad.

-Alto- dijo Naruto viendo que solo quedaba uno en manos de Gaara y esperando que los ataques anteriores hayan hecho el suficiente daño pero no se esperó lo que seguía.

Los soldados miraron con horror como el verdadero ejercito de Akatsuki emergía de entre el humo y la nieve, eran cientos, no, miles de hombres, todos en caballo y completamente armados.

-Prepárense para luchar, si morimos lo haremos con honor- dijo el rubio a sus soldados. Todos se miraron sacando sus espadas, eran un ejército muy pequeño, por supuesto que morirían.

Sasuke miró impotente como todo estaba en contra, pero debía haber otra solución, algo… miró su espada, el orgullo de su padre y su propio reflejo… pero… la montaña, delante de él, detrás del ejército de Akatsuki, la montaña…

-Gaara, apunta el cañón al malnacido de Madara- dijo Naruto viendo al hombre de cabellera negra cabalgando hacia ellos con la espada en alto listo para el ataque.

Gaara hizo lo pedido sin embargo recibió un golpe, cayó de costado viendo como Sasuke tomaba su cañón, Naruto por instinto tomó a Sasuke del brazo.

-Sasu…- pero el moreno lo silenció con un beso que increíblemente nadie más vio pues estaban más preocupados por el ejército delante de ellos.

-Mi nombre es Kim- susurró Sasuke y se soltó corriendo hacía Madara.

-Espera ¡Kim!- gritó Naruto saliendo del pequeño trance en que lo pusieron esos suaves labios de durazno.

Sasuke corría hacia Madara con el cañón, se detuvo a buena distancia apuntando a la montaña que había visto antes.

-Bien hecho, ese güero lo sabe, sabe tu nombre- se quejó Suigetsu impresionado –Tienes suerte de que nadie más haya visto su besito- lo arremedó haciendo pucheros.

-Suigetsu cállate- dijo Sasuke exasperado, sacó el encendedor una vez que tuvo listo el objetivo con el cañón, pero Madara ya estaba a solo unos paso, Naruto estaba detrás de Sasuke intentando llegar a él.

-Por lo menos no vayas a fallar- dijo Suigetsu y luego vio a Madara demasiado cerca –Deprisa enciende eso-

Sasuke lo hizo pero le temblaban las manos, el encendedor no servía y para colmo el jodido halcón pasó y se lo arrebató de las manos, Sasuke cayó al suelo buscando como encender el cañón hasta que miró a Suigetsu.

Lo tomó y le jaló de la cola haciéndolo escupir fuego sobre la mecha del cañón, Suigetsu saltó a la cabeza del cañón una vez encendido y éste se disparó a solo unos pasos de que Madara llegara con Sasuke. Todos se detuvieron viendo el disparo del cañón alcanzar la montaña con Suigetsu incluido.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo y la nueve de la montaña comenzó a caer.

-¡Avalancha!- los gritos de los integrantes del ejército de Akatsuki mientras intentaban huir, toda la nueve se cernía entorno a ellos. Madara miró a Sasuke con furia, Sasuke le sonrió confiadamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- el enfurecido rugido de Madara le estremeció e intentó alejarse pero no con suficiente rapidez, Madara le alcanzó con su espada pero eso no lo detuvo, echó a correr alejándose del hombre.

Corrió para poder ponerse a salvo porque después del ejército de Madara seguían ellos, la avalancha no se detendría, tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo jaló consigo porque el rubio se había quedado pasmado al ver el enorme desastre de nieve.

Corrieron a todo lo que podían pues la nieve ya les estaba alcanzando, incluso ya se había tragado a Madara, Juugo se soltó del soldado que lo retenía y corrió a ayudar a Sasuke, apenas lo alcanzó el moreno lo montó y de inmediato intentó ayudar a Naruto pero la nieve los alcanzó y se separaron.

Juugo peleó contra la nieve cuesta arriba aunque era muy difícil, volteó buscando al rubio y lo encontró metros más adelante siendo arrastrado por la nieve y en un estado casi inconsciente.

-Vamos Juugo, tengo fe en ti- dijo Sasu y tiró del caballo para ir por el rubio, apenas lo alcanzaron como pudo lo subió al caballo con él y de nuevo iniciaron la marcha cuesta arriba contra nieve.

Suigetsu surfeaba entre la nieve sobre un escudo de metal buscando a Sasuke pensando que la nieve ya lo había enterrado.

-Sasukeeeeeee- gritaba –Sasukeeee- entonces vio a Karin y la tomó de las antenas –Sí que eres un insecto con suerte- le sonrió.

"Y tuve la desgracia de conocerte" murmuró Karin medio asfixiada.

-¿puedes verlos?- preguntaba Shikamaru estando hasta debajo de la formación, encima de sus hombros estaba Kiba y más arriba estaba Gaara con un arco y flecha con una cuerda atada a la cola de ésta.

-Si los veo- dijo apuntando y disparando la flecha hacía Sasuke –Perfecto ahora hay que tirar- dijo el pelirrojo pero la cuerda ya no estaba a su alcance.

-Sasuke encontré al grillo de la suerte- dijo Suigetsu reuniéndose con el moreno.

-Necesitamos ayuda- dijo Sasuke pues la nieve los seguía arrastrando. En ese momento los alcanzó la flecha que Gaara mandó, Sasuke tomó la flecha y la ató a la silla del Juugo.

-Bien hecho Karin eso sí que es suerte- dijo Suigetsu saltando a la cola de Juugo y colocándola a su lado.

"Pero ¡no seas estúpido!" dijo la grillita y luego señaló al frente.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Suigetsu viendo la orilla del acantilado por el que los arrastraba la nieve -¡Vamos a morir, este es el fin! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!- gritó histérico subiendo al hombro de Sasuke mientras éste tomaba un arco y mandaba hacia arriba la flecha justo antes de caer.

-¡Idiota, tenías que sujetar la cuerda!- le reclamaba Kiba a Gaara.

-Yo estaba lanzando la flecha tu tenías que hacerlo- dijo Gaara

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru poniendo las manos delante suyo abiertas, justo en el momento en el que la flecha cayó en sus manos –oh, diablos- dijo y de inmediato la flecha lo arrastró, Gaara y Kiba corrieron detrás de él, uno a uno los soldados se tiraron sobre él para hacer de contrapeso equivalente al caballo, Sasuke y Naruto. Entre todos lograron detener la caída y con esfuerzo tirar para sacarlos del abismo.

-¡Lo lograste Sasuke!- dijo Suigetsu una vez que estaban cerca de sacarlos del abismo –Ahora eres todo un varón- dijo sonriente –A pesar de tu carita de nena- se burló a lo que Sasuke quiso darle un zape pero el dragón azul se tuvo que esconder para que no lo vieran los soldados.

Lograron ponerlos en el suelo, Juugo subió por un ladito y se retiró.

-Háganse para atrás, déjenlos respirar- dijo Kiba y todos se hicieron para atrás, Naruto estaba reaccionando y de inmediato buscó con la mirada al moreno, se contuvo de saltarle encima para ver si estaba bien, la mirada que le dedicó el moreno le hizo sonreír.

-Kim, estas completamente loco- dijo entrecortado pero sonriendo –Pero me salvaste y te estoy agradecido, en adelante tienes mi completa confianza- sonrió resplandecientemente.

Sasuke evitó con toda su fuerza de voluntad sonrojarse, esa sonrisa era deslumbrante y su corazón saltó de alegría, sonrió levemente, sus ojitos oscuros brillantes de emoción, no fue reconocido como doncel pero Naruto lo reconocía como soldado.

-¡Tres hurras por Kim, el mejor y más valiente de todos!- gritó Kiba eufórico.

-¡Es el rey de la montaña!- gritó Gaara apoyando al moreno, a pesar de que lo trataron de la patada nada más conocerlo ahora reconocían su valía.

-Si si si- dijo Shikamaru desanimado como siempre pero sonriendo, Kim lo merecía.

Naruto se puso de pie alegre por los logros, derrotaron a un ejército, ganaron la batalla contra los Akatsuki, todo gracias a Sasuke. Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie pero a medio camino Sasuke sintió un tirón y su costado derecho y se sintió muy débil. Se arrodilló en la nieve llevando su mano a la zona, recordó que Madara lo había alcanzado con su espada, la adrenalina no le había dejado sentir el dolor ni la sangre que empapaba ahora su armadura fluyendo de la herida de su costado, miró su mano y estaba llena de sangre.

-¡Está herido!- gritó Naruto –Traigan al médico- ordenó angustiado mirando que Sasuke se sentaba en el suelo mirando su mano ensangrentada, sus ojos se entrecerraron y cayó hacia atrás pero el rubio lo sostuvo recostándolo con cuidado en la nieve.

Sasuke enfocó su mirada en el rubio, esos ojos azules preocupados, sus compañeros los rodearon, lo sabía pero él solo miraba esos hermosos ojos azules y luego miro esos labios llamándolo, ese no era su nombre pero estaba feliz de que Naruto lo mirara y lo llamara.

-Kim, resiste- le pedía el rubio, quería decirle que no se preocupara pero era tarde, su mirada se nublo, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fueron esos hermosos ojos azules preocupados por él.

NxSNxSNxS

N/A: Mil disculpas por la ENORME tardanza pero lo advertí en mi fic "Chain of Hate" me estaban matando en la universidad y termine medio muerta X.x

Además por ahí hubo un comentario que de verdad fue ofensivo, me exalte y decidí que en lugar de enojarme y darle la satisfacción al autor de dicho comentario me enfocaría en otras cosas.

La verdad que luego ya no sabía que escribir, pero por fin me decidí a hacer algo, ya quiero terminar esta historia, me quedo muy parecida a la peli y no me esta gustando mucho, pero como a ustedes si la terminaré, eso si ténganme paciencia :D

Espero les esté gustando los mínimos detalles entre Sasuke y Naruto, están en una guerra y no pueden tener mucho romance

En fin, espero sus comentarios, por fa, sean extensos, esfuércense que me encanta leer lo que opinan y luego así les contesto, pregunten, expláyense son bienvenidos cuando quieran ;) gracias por leer


	7. Vida por Vida

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, yo solo lo utilizó para mis planes yaoistas XD.

Atención: esta es una historia basada en la película de Disney "Mulán", es un NaruSasu, no es idéntica pero si parecida, aclaro que no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo por diversión XD

**Capítulo 7**

Naruto estaba como león enjaulado, Kim… no mejor dicho, Sasuke. Lo habían herido y él no pudo hacer nada, es más hasta se había desmayado. Era un capitán inútil, lo único que quería es que Sasuke estuviera bien, era un doncel tan delicado, aún no entendía como lo había engañado por tanto tiempo pero daba gracias por conocerlo, lamentablemente las circunstancias no estaban a su favor, hubiera deseado conocerlo en otro lugar donde una guerra no los estuviera siguiendo.

Estaban aún en las montañas llenas de nieve, se había instalado una tienda de campaña donde un médico estaba atendiendo al moreno que estaba inconsciente. Él estaba afuera vigilando no solo la salud de Sasuke sino que también el médico no se propasase con el doncel. Todos lo miraban ir de un lado a otro pero también estaban preocupados por el héroe que los había salvado.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron horas… de echo fue más o menos una hora pero se hizo eterna y por fin el médico se decidió a salir llamando al rubio que fue el primero en acercarse pero no solo él.

-Su condición es estable, perdió algo de sangre pero estará bien, lo que me preocupa señor es su condición… mire no soy quien para juzgar pero ese chico no es un varón, lo digo por su seguridad el no debería estar aquí- dijo el médico preocupado.

-No se preocupe yo me encargo- dijo el rubio sin embargo el grito de Orochimaru lo sobresaltó

-¡Imposible!- gritó el hombre parecido a una serpiente, Naruto cerró los ojos, lo que menos quería era que ése se enterara y ahora les jodería la vida.

Naruto se adelantó a la tienda de campaña para ver a su lindo doncel, éste estaba despierto y lo miraba algo somnoliento, acababa de despertar, le sonrió levemente.

-Hola capitán… creo que no me libre de ésta- le medio sonrió algo adolorido.

Naruto se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado –Me temo que no es solo la herida- dijo el rubio acariciándole el cabello –Ya lo saben-

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza –Maldición- dijo por lo bajo

Naruto lo miró de una manera tan tierna que el corazón de Sasuke se estrujó, sabía cuál era el castigo por lo que había hecho, suplantó a un soldado… merecía la muerte.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada malo te pase- dijo el rubio para luego inclinarse y besar su frente –Nada malo te pasará… te lo juro. Pase lo que pase tu solo confía en mi- dijo el rubio para luego salir dejando a Sasu muy confundido y algo asustado.

Afuera la conmoción se suscitaba.

-¡un doncel!- gritó Kiba anonadado ¡imposible! ¡Lo habría notado en el lago!

Shikamaru bostezó –Que problemático- Dios ¿había algo en el mundo que no le pareciera problemático a ese hombre?

Gaara en cambio estaba con la boca abierta cual pez fuera del agua, todo este tiempo ¡engañado por un doncel!

-¡Traición!- gritó Orochimaru y se apresuró hacía la tienda, debía de hacer pagar a ese doncel por su desobediencia y mentiras

Sin embargo Naruto salió de la tienda seriamente –Tranquilízate Orochimaru- dijo seriamente.

-De ninguna manera, puede que seas el capitán de este equipo pero ese chico acaba de cometer una gran falta de la cual ni siquiera tú lo puedes proteger- dijo el hombre viperino sonriendo con suficiencia haciendo a un lado al rubio, Naruto volteó a verlo dirigiéndole una asesina mirada.

Orochimaru salió sacando consigo a Sasuke a medio vestir –Sabía que había algo raro en ti ¿pero un doncel? ¡Maldito traidor!- gritó lanzándolo al piso cubierto de nieve.

Sasuke sintió el frío calándole hasta el alma y el dolor de la herida intentando abrirse de nuevo. Se estremeció y se sentó en la nieve mirando al tipo con ojos viperinos, ese maldito.

-¡Alta traición! ¡La peor de las deshonras!- gritó Orochimaru -¡Debe ser castigado!-

-¡Alto! Tenía que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que mi padre viniera ¡no destruirían a mi familia!- gritó Sasuke, su voz apenas audible ante los gritos de Orochimaru clamando por el castigo del doncel.

-¡suficiente!- gritó Naruto sacando espada de Sasuke y acercándose al doncel, Orochimaru sonrió con suficiencia, al parecer el hijo de Minato no era tan estúpido.

-No no no no- dijeron Gaara, Kiba y Shikamaru haciendo el amago de acercarse pero otros soldados los detuvieron, era contra la ley ayudar a una persona acusada de alta traición.

Ellos miraron impotentes como Naruto levantaba su espada, no era justo que mataran a ese lindo doncel, si, les había mentido, pero lo había hecho por salvar su familia, además de que les había salvado a todos la vida, ese doncel no era un traidor, era una de las personas más valientes que habían conocido ¡no importaba el estúpido género!

Sasuke miró con miedo en su mirada a su capitán, todo había acabado, iba a aceptarlo, por lo menos su padre Itachi estaba vivo aún, no dejaría solos a Deidara y a su abuelita Mikoto. No estaría ahí para ellos ya más, lamentaba tanto causarles dolor con su muerte y la deshonra pero esperaba que hubiera servido de algo su sacrificio.

Naruto, su capitán, era el hombre más apuesto que jamás hubiera conocido de no ser por esa gran aventura, no de arrepentía de nada, solo hubiera deseado poder conocerlo más… estar más tiempo a si lado.

Naruto tomó con firmeza la espada al darle la vuelta y clavarla con firmeza en el suelo, Sasuke levanto la mirada topándose con esos ojos azules llenos de… calidez. Naruto le sonrió y luego volteo mirando a sus soldados y al entrometido serpentoso de Orochimaru.

-Este doncel ha salvado mi vida y como tal yo preservo la suya- dijo fuerte y claro el rubio con voz de mando –cualquiera que se oponga a mi decisión conocerá el filo de mi espada-

Orochimaru estaba a punto de protestar cuando Gaara, Kiba y Shikamaru avanzaron y se pusieron a ambos lados del rubio respaldando a su capitán, uno a uno los soldados respaldaron a su capitán.

Orochimaru se mordió la lengua y decidió esperar, ya le diría al Emperador la traición, no solo del doncel si no de Naruto.

Naruto se volvió y miró a Sasuke, le ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras los otros le daban la espalda tomó la prenda con la que se medio cubría y lo ayudo a vestirse correctamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas chico valiente?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa para que todos escucharan el nombre del doncelito precioso.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el moreno algo sonrojado porque Naruto lo defendiese y luego porque lo había visto a medio vestir.

Sintió algo trepando por entre su ropa y se dio cuenta de que eran Suigetsu y la grillita Karin, Suigetsu le hizo señas para que viera detrás de ellos al precipicio. Asegurándose de que Naruto no había visto a Suigetsu se alejó un poco y miró, para su horror descubrió que Madara seguía vivo y no solo él, varios de sus hombres, los más peligrosos.

-¿Qué miras?- dijo Naruto sonrientemente pero luego miró lo que Sasuke veía, sus ojos se llenaron de seriedad –Esos malditos- se volvió y llamó a todos.

Sus soldados estaban felices por la victoria y por qué Naruto perdono a Sasuke pero vieron la seriedad del rubio y se pusieron firmes.

-Madara, sigue vivo- dijo el rubio –Debemos ir a palacio y proteger al Emperador- ordenó el rubio –Recojan todo, nos vamos-

Sasuke se acercó a su caballo pero el rubio tomó su mano –lo siento Sasuke, pero tú no puedes venir-

Sasuke frunció el ceño – ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que iré!- dijo el moreno.

Naruto negó mirando a los soldados los cuales tenían la misma mirada comprensiva de su capitán, ellos estaban de acuerdo.

-Sasuke, estamos de acuerdo en que eres un gran soldado, nos salvaste a todos- dijo el rubio sonriendo ligeramente y envolviendo la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas más grandes y cálidas.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- dijo Sasuke sin ver el problema.

Naruto se puso serie –sigues siendo un doncel- declaro seriamente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos -¿ese es tu maldito problema?- dijo con enfado, veía hacia donde iba el asunto y no le gustaba para nada

-¡por supuesto!- dijo el rubio como si fuera obvio, para Sasuke no lo era –Que hayas vencido al ejercito hoy fue mera suerte, ¡pudiste haber muerto!-

-¡no le veo el problema! Hasta donde yo veo sin mi todos ustedes hubieran muerto- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-No lo entiendes Sasuke, esto es otro nivel- dijo Naruto

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-¡Sasuke! El que hayas derrotado a todo el ejercito de Madara no fue más que suerte, ¡eres solo un doncel!-

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa, esas palabras, sonaban como tantos otros que despreciaban a los donceles tanto como a las doncellas, los donceles podían procrear pero seguían siendo hombres… no lo entendía ¡un doncel tenía el mismo valor que un varón!

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada al rubio y Naruto se maldijo por su descuido, había herido a Sasuke…

Naruto se mordió el labio –Lo siento Sasuke pero no te dejare arriesgarte de nuevo, tu no vienes- dijo el rubio dando media vuelta para irse con los soldados.

Gaara, Kiba y Shikamaru miraron a Sasuke con pena y se fueron siguiendo a los otros, no les gustaba dejarlo ahí pero tampoco lo iban a arriesgar de nuevo.

Una vez que los otros soldados se alejaron Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos y tomando la mano del moreno le dio un beso en los labios.

-Cuídate Sasuke- susurró el rubio para luego irse de inmediato.

Sasuke los miro marcharse, le dolía la actitud de los varones pero aún más la de Naruto, suspiro, nunca entendería a los hombres. Juugo se acercó y movió con su hocico la cara de Sasuke acariciándolo para llamar su atención.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa- dijo Sasuke acariciando la cabeza del noble corcel.

-Espera, espera ¿lo vas a dejar ir y ya?- reclamo Suigetsu saliendo de la ropa de Sasuke y subiendo a la cabeza de Juugo.

-Así lo quiso ese idiota- dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Oye, pero sabes bien que ese rubio oxigenado lo echara a perder, esos hombres son idiotas, no puedes dejarlos ir así nada mas- replico Suigetsu

Sasuke se mordió el labio, era cierto que esa bola de inútiles podían regar todo el aceite ellos solos, pero por otro lado se lo merecían por el desprecio que le hicieron… aunque…

¡Maldición! ¡No podía dejar que mataran a ese rubio imbécil! ¡Y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera tan guapo! ¡JODER!

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo dando vueltas y luego miró a Suigetsu.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieren que salve sus traseros esta vez lo harán a mi modo- dijo el moreno y subió de un jalón a su caballo mientras Suigetsu festejaba, solo podría regresar al templo si Sasuke se volvía un héroe ¡y tenía que serlo!

NxSNxSNxS

N/A: La verdad murió mi inspiración y por eso hasta ahorita llega este cap muuuuuuuuuy retrasado :P

Espero sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte chao \(n.n)/


	8. El comienzo de una leyenda

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, al que le haré una "visita" si se atreve a dejar a Sasuke o a Naruto con la plasta rosa .

Atención: esta es una historia basada en la película de Disney "Mulán", es un NaruSasu, no es idéntica pero si parecida, aclaro que no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo por diversión XD

**Capítulo 8**

Naruto estaba confundido, las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, acaban de llegar al palacio, entonces ¿Por qué jodidos ya había un festival esperándolos? Según le comentaron, era para festejar su victoria, pero no era posible que en un corto lapso de tiempo ya hubieran organizado aquello, además Madara y sus hombres seguían con vida…

-Naruto, esto no está bien, ellos debieron haber llegado antes que nosotros y dar el aviso para el festival- dijo Shikamaru a su lado

-¿Por qué les dirían a todos que nosotros los vencimos?- dijo Naruto

-Porque el festival es una ocasión perfecta para entrar al castillo del emperador más fácilmente, toda la seguridad estará más baja- respondió el de la coleta, Naruto asintió, eso era lo mismo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- preguntó Kiba

-Tenemos que seguir con esto, debemos buscar a Madara e impedir que esta gente entre en pánico- dijo Naruto

-Va a ser algo difícil pero Naruto tiene razón, no podemos alertar a esta gente, Madara no sabe que nosotros sabemos que el sigue con vida, tomemos eso a nuestro favor- dijo Gaara.

-Si la gente se entera ellos sabrán que nosotros lo sabemos y adiós al elemento sorpresa- dijo Kiba

-ok, entonces eso haremos, participaremos en esto pero estén todos atentos, y sobretodo protejan al emperador- ordenó Naruto a sus hombres.

Todos asintieron y se separaron para buscar indicios de Madara antes del desfile.

NxSNxSNxS

En otro lado Sasuke llegó a la ciudad imperial solo para encontrarse con el festejo, pero ahora ¿qué rayos podía hacer? Necesitaba encontrar a Madara, pero Naruto no debía verlo, no si iba a darle uno de sus discursos machistas.

-Vamos Juugo, entremos al palacio- dijo llevándolo dentro de la ciudad, sin embargo a medida que pasaban la multitud de personas les impedían el paso –maldición esto no va a funcionar así-

Se bajó del caballo guiándolo y apartando a la gente, todos estaban muy felices por su aparente victoria y seguro el idiota de Naruto recibiría todo el crédito.

"Ese estúpido rubio y su estúpida sonrisa" se quejó en su mente y siguió hasta el desfile, entonces lo vio, esa estúpida sonrisa. Naruto y todos los demás soldados estaban en el desfile ¡como si no hubiera peligro! "¿en que está pensando ese idiota?" le dieron ganas de meterse ahí y darle un buen zape.

Examinando alrededor lo notó, uno de los soldados de Madara estaba corriendo por uno de los techos de las pagodas.

"Entonces ya están aquí, tengo que apresurarme"

Se precipitó por las calles lo más rápido que pudo.

NxSNxSNxS

El desfile terminaba en el inicio de las escalinatas del palacio imperial, a estas alturas aún ni habían visto indicios de Madara o de sus hombres, Cuando llegaron al palacio imperial, arriba de la escalinata se encontraba el mismísimo emperador Kakashi y a su lado Orochimaru, su asistente.

Naruto miró a sus hombres y tomó la espada de Madara, la cual habían recogido de camino para dar la falsa seguridad de su muerte. Se acercó respetuosamente al emperador.

-Emperador, presento ante usted la espada de Madara, como muestra de la derrota de su ejército y su posterior muerte- dijo Naruto solemnemente.

Kakashi la recibió con una suave sonrisa –Muy amable de su parte capitán, lamento lo que le sucedió a Minato-san, era un buen hombre, seguro estaría orgulloso de usted capitán-

Naruto asintió en silencio, no era tiempo de hablar de su padre por mucho que le doliera su muerte.

Sasuke se acercaba corriendo al palacio cuando vio a Madara ponerse de pie desde uno de los techos de la pagoda.

-Ve por él Kabuto- el halcón en su hombro voló y llegó con el emperador arrebatándole la espada de Madara para regresar y dársela a su dueño, con eso captó la atención de todos, sonriendo con una sonrisa perversa -¡¿me extrañaron?!- gritó por lo alto mientras la gente se sorprendía y asustaba de su presencia.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor buscando a los otros soldados de Madara, cuando de repente el dragón de papel maché del desfile estalló cuando todos los soldados de Madara salían de su interior, Naruto y sus hombres sacaron sus armas listos para pelear pero dos de los secuaces de Madara tomaron al emperador arrastrándolo consigo al interior del palacio, mientras algunos de los malos peleaban con Naruto y los otros las puertas fueron cerradas mientras Madara reía, al fin tenía al emperador como su rehén.

Naruto y los demás vencieron a los soldados de Madara pero era tarde, un buen grupo de ellos estaba dentro del palacio y tenían al emperador con ellos.

-Rápido, debemos de entrar al palacio- gritó Naruto –no dejen que los civiles se acerquen- mira a Kiba, Gaara y Shikamaru –ustedes tres, ayúdenme a encontrar una forma de entrar al palacio.

Los tres mencionados asintieron y se dirigieron a explorar el palacio, pero fue inútil, todas las entradas y salidas ya habían sido selladas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Kiba luego de recorrer todo el perímetro exterior, para esas alturas Madara ya estaba dentro del palacio, seguramente torturando al emperador o algo así, dependiendo de sus enfermos planes.

Naruto miró las ventanas, podrían…

-Parece que tienen un gordo problema-

Todos voltearon a ver a un lindo chico de ojos negros mirándolos con una sonrisa confiada.

-Sasuke!- gritó Kiba feliz de verlo

-Tengo una idea chicos, pero esta vez se harán las cosas a mi manera- dijo Sasuke –pero antes- se acerca a Naruto dándole un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire –eso fue por llamarme débil y abandonarme- luego se acerca al rubio que se encorvó sosteniéndose el estómago mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, Naruto no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando Sasuke se inclinó besándole la mejilla y susurrándole al oído –esto es por perdonarme la vida aunque yo haya salvado la tuya-

Se aleja del rubio corriendo mientras gritaba –¡vengan!- dobla la esquina perdiéndose de vista.

Kiba y los otros se miran y luego siguen a Sasuke, el chico les agradaba y tenían fe en su ingenio, Naruto mientras tanto salía del shock.

"Sasuke me besó / "

NxSNxSNxS

-no estoy muy seguro de esto-

-vamos te ves bien Gaara-

-eso me apena todavía más Kiba-

-Dejen de quejarse, si esto nos da la ventaja entonces es bueno-

-sigue sin gustarme Shikamaru-

-Ustedes tres cállense y síganme- Sasuke salió de detrás de una bodega vestido con uno de sus trajes para ir a la casamentera –vamos, no sean llorones- dijo esperando a los otros tres.

Con renuencia uno a uno fueron saliendo de detrás de la bodega, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, esos tres no podrían hacerse pasar por donceles con ese torpe andar y rasgos más masculinos pero esperaba que funcionara, después de todo tenían "caras bonitas" aunque Shikamaru siempre se viera aburrido, Gaara enojado y Kiba tuviera esos extraños caninos desarrollados. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

Gaara salió todo sonrojado usando uno de los trajes de donceles al igual que Sasuke y con mucho maquillaje intentando disimular sus rasgos más marcados y también llevaba peluca para que los soldados de Madara no reconocieran ese característico tatuaje en la frente y pelo rojo fuego. Kiba y Shikamaru iban más o menos iguales solo con trajes de diferente color.

-Vamos chicos no sean tímidos- sonrió Sasuke riendo internamente, los llevó a las columnas y les mostró cómo usar sus chalinas como en el entrenamiento de obtención de flecha para trepar por los pilares –síganme-

-¡esperen!- Naruto llegó detrás de ellos –yo te seguiré Sasuke- se quitó la capa colocándola en el pilar como los otros cuatro con las chalinas, le dio una mirada a Sasuke, ese traje le sentaba de maravilla pero esos otros… ¿eran sus soldados? No pudo evitar sonreír como idiota mientras los otros tres le advertían con la mirada que no se riera.

-bueno vamos entonces- dijo Sasuke empezando a trepar la columna, los otros 4 siguiéndole, entraron por las ventanas superiores al palacio.

NxSNxSNxS

Estaban tres de los achichincles de Madara custodiando la puerta de la cámara del emperador.

-muy bien, Naruto quédate atrás, no queremos que se den cuenta de que somos soldados- dijo Sasuke -¿preguntas?-

-¿me veo gordo con este traje?- preguntó Gaara antes de recibir un golpe de Sasuke.

-no ese tipo de preguntas, vamos- dijo Sasuke sacando su abanico para cubrir su rostro y andando con un caminar bastante seductor, los otros tres le siguieron con pasos algo torpes mientras Naruto esperaba la señal.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntaron los hombres de Madara al verlos ir hacia ellos

-al parecer son donceles- dijo uno de ellos bajando las armas

-el de adelante no está nada mal pero los otros tres están horribles-

Al bajar todas sus armas Sasuke y los demás se acercaron.

-hola lindos- saludó Sasuke -¿Qué hacen hombres tan fuertes y guapos aquí? De haberlo sabido hubiéramos venido antes- dijo seductoramente

Naruto desde su escondite se moría de celos, ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que actuar así? Ah, si por el plan ¡pero no tenía que exagerar tanto!

Sasuke se acercó a uno de ellos con una sonrisa coqueta hasta que de un rápido movimiento le arrebato el arma de inmediato Gaara y los demás atacaron a los otros poniéndolos contra el piso al igual que Sasuke hizo con el hombre al que le arrebato el arma.

-Naruto ahora- gritó Sasuke noqueando a su oponente

Naruto salió de su escondite pasando por sobre los demás hacia la cámara del emperador.

NxSNxSNxS

-Por última vez, no voy a darle mi respeto a alguien que irrumpe en mi país y asesina a mis ciudadanos- dijo el emperador Kakashi un tanto aburrido mientras Madara daba vueltas por la cámara, estaba a un paso de asesinar al maldito emperador, pero él no quería hacerse cargo de ese país, solo quería ver al emperador humillado ante él.

-hazlo- saca su espada apuntando con ella el cuello de Kakashi sin embargo éste no se inmutó, fue entonces cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Naruto entré golpeando a Madara y sacando su propia arma luchando uno a uno Madara vs Naruto.

Sasuke y los otros llegaron detrás de él –saquemos al emperador ya- gritó Sasuke corriendo al balcón, podían usar una de las cuerdas de farolitos como tirolesa para llegar al suelo –por aquí-

-vamos muévase- dijo Shikamaru de prisa tomando la mano de Kakashi y llevándolo al balcón.

-Genial siempre he querido hacer esto en los festivales- dijo Kakashi divertido tirándose por la "tirolesa" improvisada, después le siguieron Kiba y Gaara llegando a salvo al suelo fuera del palacio.

Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de dolor de Naruto y miró como Madara lo tiraba al suelo amenazando su vida con su espada.

-tu, por tu culpa muchos de mis hombres murieron y el emperador ha escapado, te cortaré en pedazos- amenazó Madara

Sasuke miró a Gaara y los otros que lo animaban a bajar pero él se negó, no podía dejar a Naruto, buscó sus armas pero lo único que tenía era… nada, se sacó un zapato dándole en la cabeza a Madara.

-déjalo- le gritó al líder de Akatsuki –no fue su culpa, en todo caso fui yo-

-¿Tu? - se burló Madara –eres solo un doncel-

-pues este doncel pateo a tu ejército y te lanzó un zapato, ven por mi si te sientes tan machito- lo retó poniéndose a prisa su zapato que había rebotado hasta cerca de su ubicación.

Madara reaccionó a la provocación yendo detrás de Sasuke, Naruto se puso de pie con dificultad.

-no dejaré que lastimes a Sasuke- dijo Naruto sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-largo usuratonkachi, es mi pelea- dijo Sasuke

Madara sonrió atacando a Naruto pateándolo tan fuerte que lo mandó contra un muro, entonces Sasuke solo hizo lo que el instinto le dictó, salió corriendo cerrando las puertas detrás de él con seguro. Madara se precipitó contra la puerta golpeándola con fuerza buscando abrirla.

-¡¿y ahora que rayos hacemos?!- le gritó Suigetsu saliendo de entre sus ropas.

-N-no sé- dijo Sasuke mirando a su alrededor mientras la puerta crujía cada vez más con cada golpe, pronto se partiría.

-¡¿Por qué diablos lo provocaste?!- dijo Suigetsu alterado -¡nos va a matar!-

-no podía dejar que matara al dobe, en todo caso me matara a mí, tu puedes correr él no sabe de ti- dijo Sasuke saltando lejos de la puerta cuando la mano de Madara la atravesó.

-Diablos, ¡corre!- gritó Suigetsu y Sasuke salió corriendo –vamos dime tu plan-

-No tengo uno- dijo Sasuke escuchando a Madara detrás de él

-inventa uno- gritó Suigetsu al borde de la histeria

-esperaaaa- gritó Sasuke derrapando por una esquina, Madara pasó por sobre de él blandiendo su espada buscando su cuello, afortunadamente lo esquivó, detrás de Madara apareció Naruto.

-¡déjalo maldito! –gritó Naruto

-Usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke mirando por una ventana hacia los fuegos artificiales –lo tengo, Suigetsu- señaló a la torre de los fuegos artificiales

-me agrada esa idea, vamos Karin- el dragón tomó a la grillita y saltó por la ventana tomando un papalote como planeador para llegar a la torre.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke distraían a Madara llegando hasta el techo del palacio.

-¡te dije que te fueras usuratonkachi! ¡Solo estorbas! . -gritaba Sasuke corriendo junto con el rubio

-¿¡estás loco teme?! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre provocarlo?! ¡De ninguna manera te dejaré solo teme!- gritaba Naruto a su lado.

Ambos treparon al techo del palacio, Sasuke buscando señales de Suigetsu.

-tenemos que distraerlo Naruto- dijo Sasuke retrocediendo por el techo, viendo el mejor ángulo de tiro desde la torre.

Naruto estaba confundido sobre lo que Sasuke planeaba pero no iba a dejarlo solo, Madara era muy peligroso.

-vamos Naruto- Sasuke lo tomó de la mano llevándolo consigo mientras Madara llegaba al techo y los acorralaba en una orilla.

-Bueno tortolitos, este es el fin del camino- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, Naruto y Sasuke se prepararon para la pelea, Naruto a puño limpio y Sasuke… tenía un abanico, un muy feroz abanico ÒwÓ

Sasuke se mordió el labio preparado para la pelea, Madara atacó pero Sasuke lo esquivo, Naruto intentó golpearlo pero Madara lo detuvo y lo hizo retroceder, Sasuke lo atacó con una patada pero Madara tomo su pie tirándolo por un lado del techo, Sasuke rodó y se agarró de una orilla.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto bloqueando los golpes de Madara y esquivando los lances de espada.

-Estoy bien- gritó Sasuke afortunadamente no cayó por el borde, solo quedó muy cerca de caer, volteó y vio a Suigetsu preparando el cañón en la torre. Luego volteó cuando escuchó el grito de Naruto, Madara lo había alcanzado con su espada en un hombro.

Subió deprisa hasta atacar por la espalda a Madara pateándolo lejos del rubio, Naruto y Sasuke retrocedieron viendo como Madara se reincorporaba listo para atacar de nuevo.

-¿estás bien Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de Madara

-Estoy bien, no es nada- dijo Naruto sosteniendo su hombro sangrante.

-este es el último movimiento Naruto- dijo Sasuke tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-Sasuke…-

-Eres tan dobe- sonrió Sasuke

-¿preparado para morir?- preguntó Madara

-¿confías en mi Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke apartando la mirada de Madara mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto miró las profundidades de esos ojos negros y asintió –con mi vida Teme-

Madara atacó en ese momento

-¡ahora!- gritó Sasuke empujando a Naruto, arrojo el abanico a Madara bloqueando su visión por unos instantes mientras Naruto tomaba su capa y la enredaba a los pies de Madara haciéndolo caer, en ese instante Sasuke pateó su brazo haciendo volar la espada, Naruto se movió atrapándola y enganchando la ropa de Madara al techo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó Madara intentando liberarse mientras Sasuke tomaba la mano de Naruto y corría en sentido contrario.

-¡Suigetsu!- gritó Sasuke y el dragón prendió los cañones de fuegos artificiales los cuales de inmediato salieron disparados al techo del palacio, a donde Madara se encontraba atrapado por su propia espada.

-corre corre corre- gritó Sasuke empujando a Naruto por el borde del palacio, Naruto tomó a Sasuke en el aire y lo protegió mientras caían por los techos de las pagodas, rodando hasta llegar a una carreta llena de paja.

Sasuke se reincorporo completamente ileso y miró a Naruto el cual hacía muecas de dolor, sonrió de lado –usuratonkachi-

Naruto hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió – ¿estás bien teme?-

-Eso debería de decirlo yo dobe- dijo Sasuke inclinándose y dándole un beso en los labios, Naruto se sorprendió enrojeciendo al instante, cerró los ojos tomando a Sasuke del cuello para que no se apartara mientras disfrutaba del beso.

La gente en el lugar estalló en júbilo ante los fuegos artificiales y la muerte de Madara, habían ganado, el país del Fuego estaba a salvo.

NxSNxSNxS

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al pie del palacio Kakashi estaba ahí mirando la destrucción de su palacio, sonrió cuando los vio llegar. Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba llegaron a ellos primero gritando y felicitándolos por la victoria. Se apartaron cuando Orochimaru llegó humeando, chamuscado hasta las cejas.

-¡Esto es un desastre! ¿Dónde están los responsables de esto?- gritó furioso, Naruto se colocó delante de Sasuke tomando su mano, en ese momento Sasuke sintió a Suigetsu subir por sus ropas, le sonrió al dragón azul y a la grilla Karin. Además de sostener con firmeza la mano de Naruto.

-No te acercarás a él Orochimaru- dijo Naruto mirándolo fieramente, todos los demás lo rodearon protegiendo a Sasuke también

-Ese doncel es un peligro- gritó Orochimaru furioso

-Es un héroe y será tratado con el respeto que merece- dijo Naruto

-Eres un…. –gruñó Orochimaru a punto de írsele encima

-Suficiente- dijo Kakashi acercándose y acomodándose distraídamente la ropa, todos se quedaron quietos, Kakashi hizo un gesto para que se apartaran y lo dejaran ver a Sasuke, los soldados se apartaron pero Naruto se quedó al lado de Sasuke sosteniendo su mano –ha sido todo un espectáculo, jamás creí que vería algo como esto- dijo el emperador, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron.

-Sasuke Uchiha, un doncel, el hijo único de Itachi Uchiha y Deidara Yuuki*- dijo Kakashi –según parece huiste de tu casa y te hiciste pasar por soldado, engañaste a todos y llegaste hasta aquí destruyendo mi palacio-

Sasuke se mordió los labios, si lo decía así todo se oía muy mal. Pero Naruto solo reforzó su agarre en su mano, se apoyó en esa calidez.

-Sasuke nos salvó a todos emperador- dijo Naruto, estaba a punto de alegar algo más pero Kakashi lo detuvo

-Tienes razón nos ha salvado a todos- le sonrió – las cosas materiales no me importan, solo la vida de mis ciudadanos, Sasuke Uchiha eres un héroe- dijo inclinándose en reverencia.

Orochimaru se sorprendió y se tiró al piso siguiendo el ejemplo de su emperador, pronto todos los demás hicieron la misma reverencia, incluso Naruto se hincó a su lado reverenciándolo. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a las multitudes inclinándose ante él, todos lo reconocían aunque fuera un doncel.

-lo lograste Sasuke- le felicitó Suigetsu, Sasuke le sonrió

-Qué bueno que te hice caso, mi padre ahora está a salvo- dijo Sasuke feliz

Kakashi se acercó –Sasuke, me honraría tener a un doncel como tú en mi consejo – le sonrió.

-¡pero alteza!- interrumpió Orochimaru –no hay puestos disponibles- sonrió con suficiencia

Kakashi lo miró unos momentos –bien, tomará tu puesto entonces- más sonriente que nunca.

-¿¡que!? - y se desmayó del choque mientras Sasuke reía levemente.

-Con todo respeto Emperador, quiero volver con mi familia- le respondió Sasuke sonriendo, sonrió más cuando Naruto se puso de pie tomando su mano.

-Bien, entonces te daré esto –dijo Kakashi mientras le daba su medallón- como símbolo de tu valor y de que has salvado mi vida- toma la espada de Madara que casualmente estaba por ahí y que alguien le dio- y esto para que sepan que has salvado el país del fuego-

-oh vaya, es un honor- sonrió Sasuke sin saber que decir ¿Quién regalaba espadas como símbolos de honor? Sobretodo una espada que era muy valiosa y perteneció a un asesino.

-Bueno, gracias Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Kakashi sonriente –invítame a tu boda con el capitán Naruto ^_^ -dicho esto se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo en su palacio dejando atrás a un muy sonrojado Sasuke y a un sinvergüenza Naruto.

-bu-bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa ahora –dijo Sasuke soltando la mano de Naruto y llevando la espada consigo "tengo que buscar a Juugo"

-Espera- dijo Naruto tomando su mano -¿puedo volver a verte?- preguntó el rubio con sus ojitos de corderito degollado comiendo ramen.

Sasuke sonrío de lado –claro usuratonkachi- se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia los otros, Gaara, Kiba y Shikamaru lo felicitaron por el honor que había recibido, además de ser nombrado un héroe.

-Nos seguiremos viendo muchachos- dijo Sasuke mientras montaba a Juugo –vamos a casa compañero- tomo las riendas y cabalgó por la explanada de regreso a su hogar ante la mirada asombrada y admirada de los presentes.

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo será la boda?- preguntó Kiba recibiendo una sonrisa de Naruto.

-pronto- contestó el rubio.

NxSNxSNxS

Sasuke regresó a su hogar, puso a Juugo en el corral, de inmediato su madre se precipitó sobre él abrazándolo y besándolo en las mejillas con desesperación.

-ah mi hermoso bebé estas a salvo- dijo Deidara abrazándolo con fuerza para luego separarse y revisarlo por todos lados -¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Estás entero?-

-ma-mamá estoy bien –dijo Sasuke feliz de volverla a ver, solo por eso no replicó de sus apapachos y preocupaciones, luego miró a la abuelita Mikoto.

-Bienvenido a casa muchacho, nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo Mikoto.

-Los extrañe mucho baa-chan- se acerca a ella y la abraza también, luego mira alrededor -¿Y papá?-

Deidara y Mikoto se miraron.

-Está en el jardín de atrás, bajo el cerezo, creo que tu partida le afectó a él más que a nadie- dijo Deidara

Sasuke tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso y preocupado -¿e-está enojado conmigo?-

Mikoto se encogió de hombros –Es difícil saber que pasa por la mente de ese hijo mío-

-Ve con él Sasuke, seguro se alegrará de verte- dijo Deidara, Sasuke asintió un tanto temeroso, tomó la espada de Madara de la silla de montar de Juugo y se dejó llevar por su madre hasta el jardín trasero, desde la distancia pudo ver a su padre Itachi sentado en la banca de piedra debajo del cerezo. Se veía pensativo y triste. Sasuke quiso ir con él de inmediato pero dudó un poco, luego avanzó hacia él llevando la espada consigo.

-Padre- lo llamó suavemente arrodillándose frente a él, Itachi se sorprendió de verlo- lamento mucho haber huido de casa- dijo Sasuke sin atreverse a levantar la mirada –traje la espada de Madara y el medallón del emperador, para honrar a la familia Uchiha- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante su padre, en modo de disculpa por su huida.

Itachi despreció los objetos haciéndolos a un lado para luego arrodillarse frente a su hijo, su único hijo, su primogénito, su preciado doncel. Lo abrazó con fuerza, lo había extrañado tanto.

-El mayor honor y tesoro que tengo es tenerte a ti como mi hijo Sasuke- dijo Itachi abrazándolo con fuerza, Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta de que su padre lo había extrañado también porque lo amaba, no estaba enojado con él, estaba aliviado y feliz de verlo igual que su madre.

-Te amo mucho papá- dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz queriendo llorar, le contestó el abrazo con fuerza –te extrañe tanto, a ti y a todos, los amo-

-Yo te eché de menos Sasuke, te amo mi precioso doncel –dijo Itachi para luego besar su frente.

A la distancia Deidara y Mikoto miraban el tierno abrazo de padre e hijo.

-Trajo a casa esa espada, un hombre es lo que debió traer- de quejó Mikoto –había tantos para escoger-

Deidara sonrió y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz detrás de ellos lo interrumpió

-Disculpe, ¿Sasuke Uchiha vive aquí?- preguntó un guapo hombre rubio con la armadura del ejército y la insignia de capitán.

Deidara y Mikoto asintieron, sorprendidos ante la guapura del rubio.

-E-esta haya- dijo Deidara señalando el patio trasero

-Gracias- dijo Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia- con permiso- pasa a un lado de ellos para ir con Sasuke.

-wow, así también yo voy a la guerra- mencionó Mikoto sonrojada O/O

Deidara a su lado la miró extrañado –o-ok- ¬¬U

Mientras tanto Sasuke e Itachi se pusieron de pie aún abrazados se dieron cuenta de que Naruto iba hacia ellos.

-Hola Sasuke- saludó el rubio y luego miro a Itachi –buenas tardes Itachi-sama, es un honor conocerlo- haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Naruto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Sasuke un tanto sorprendido

-emm –Naruto se sonrojó un poco –quería venir a verte-

Sasuke se sonrojó de inmediato e Itachi frunció el ceño

-Sasuke ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con tu padre? – dijo Itachi en modo padre celoso y sobreprotector

-emmm- dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado esquivando las miradas de su padre.

-ya, ya, no lo molestes, acaba de regresar- dijo Deidara apareciendo detrás de Itachi y tomándolo del brazo –vamos, hay que poner la mesa para el almuerzo- empezó a llevarlo de regreso a la casa, se detuvo un momento mirando a Naruto –te quedarás a comer ¿verdad?- ofreció amablemente

-¿y si te quedas para siempre con Sasuke?- preguntó Mikoto emocionada

Sasuke se sonrojó al igual que Naruto, pero el rubio solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa.

-N-no digas esas cosas abuelita Mikoto- se quejó Sasuke sonrojado a más no poder.

Naruto sonrió acercándose a tomar su mano –será un placer quedarme a comer Mikoto-sama-

-Por favor solo Mikoto- sonrió la mencionada –si nos disculpan hay que hacer los preparativos entonces-

Los padres de Sasuke y su abuela se despidieron para luego ir a la casa dejando al par solo, Sasuke miró a Naruto.

-Disculpa a mi abuelita, es algo impulsiva- se disculpó Sasuke

-Descuida, me alegra mucho ver a una familia tan alegre- dijo Naruto mirando al cielo –mi padre solía ser así, lo extrañaré mucho-

Sasuke le dio un apretón de manos –estaría orgulloso de ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

Naruto miró a Sasuke –si, lo sé, sobretodo estaría orgulloso de que te haya conocido y "perdonado" la vida- sonrió

-Eh? ¿A que te refieres exactamente con eso?- dijo Sasuke un poco confundido y molesto, si el rubio se atrevía a decir que si no le hubiera perdonado la vida entonces el país del fuego no se hubiera salvado lo golpearía hasta dejarlo a penas vivo.

-Jejeje a esto- el rubio se rio traviesamente antes de besarlo, de inmediato Sasuke se sonrojo para luego devolver el beso, podía ser un dobe, su dobe capitán, pero era un buen besador.

Cuando se apartaron el rubio sonrió –Me alegro mucho de que te hayas disfrazado de varón, porque así pude conocerte-

-Lo hice para salvar a mi padre- contestó Sasuke aún apenado y ligeramente sonrojado por el beso

-Fue la mejor decisión de tu vida Sasuke, demostraste que un doncel sigue siendo igual de valioso que un hombre y puede hacer grandes cosas, solo falta tener valor- dijo Naruto acariciando su mejilla

-Usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

La guerra había acabado dejando pérdidas a su paso pero el país del fuego pudo ser salvado gracias a un doncel que tuvo el valor de pelear por proteger a sus seres queridos arriesgándose a perder su vida y deshonrar a su familia, pero tuvo el valor que nadie más tuvo para pelear y no rendirse ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el hombre del que se enamoró. Porque un doncel tiene el mismo valor que un varón, puede pelear, puede defenderse, enamorarse y aún así salvar a un país, volverse un héroe y con el paso de los años volverse una leyenda.

NxSNxSNxS

N/A: Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado :D

Antes de que me quieran linchar por que no hubo lemon les diré que si es parodia de Disney se queda Disney, o sea para menores de edad XD

Después, que me quieran linchar por mi prolongada ausencia les diré que no encontraba los ánimos para terminar esta historia pero dije que lo haría y ya está, me costó trabajo pero al final quería presentarles algo con más ideas mías que una fiel copia de la película.

En fin, gracias a los que siguieron hasta el fin y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme algún review a lo largo de esta travesía, nos leeremos pronto, o eso espero cuando terminé el último fic que tengo inconcluso, ¡nos leemos luego! :D


End file.
